


Detroit Become Human One Shots

by parkshan820



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Babysitting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bodyguard Conner, Children, Dogs, F/M, Fashion Model Markus, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, He is fine though, Jealousy, Jericho - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour, Playful teasing, Protective Hank Anderson, Reader is a criminal, Serial Killers, Thunderstorms, Weddings, fashion - Freeform, group chats, hurt Connor, mostly about Connor, requests are open, stray android dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: These are short stories about any pairings!I will NOT write self harm, rape, abuse or any other things like that.But REQUESTS are OPEN! :)





	1. Remember Me (Connor x Markus)

_Remember Me_  
Connor silently enters the room and holds the gun up to aim at the head of the deviant leader. What was his name again? Connor activates his memory and nods. Markus right.  
“I’ve been ordered to take you alive.” He says and he sees Markus raise his head and slowly turns around. “But I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.” He says determined and clicks the safety off his gun. Markus seems surprised and takes a step forward, which only makes Connor grip his gun tighter.

  
_Must complete the mission_.

  
“What are you doing? You are one of us… you can’t betray your own people.” He tries to reason and Connor only narrows his eyes at the other android. “You are coming with me!” He instructs and Markus looks hurt. But why does he look hurt? Connor does a quick scan but only to find that the other model has no injuries. Markus speaks up and takes another step towards him.  “I know you. Connor, the famous deviant hunter. You are nothing to them, only a tool to do their dirty work.” He says and Connor nearly growls and aims his gun at the ground and fires a warning shot. Markus gives him a sad look and sighs. “You don’t remember me, do you?” He asks. Wait what? What did he mean? Connor replays his memory and nothing ever showed that he’d met this android.

  
Stress up: 38%

  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Connor states and looks confused. “I don’t believe we have ever met before.” He says calmly and lowers the gun a tiny bit. The young android looks into the model RK200 eyes and sees the pain and sadness behind his eyes which sends a pang deep inside his chest. What is going on?

  
Stress up: 46%

  
Markus takes a step towards him and stops when the other male raises his gun up towards his head once more. “We have met a year ago. Before you were assigned to become a criminal investigator. They have sent you to my place for the week to help you follow orders.” Connor looks down then shakes his head. “I don’t remember, you must be confusing me with someone else.”

  
“Carl Manfred saw that you were lost and confused. We spent the day together.” He urges on, hoping and praying that Connor would remember. The android stays silent and Markus took that as a sign to keep talking. “We were very close friends for the longest time and two days before you left, we became something more.” He says and Connor LED flickers between yellow and red. “Stop playing with me. I have my orders and I must complete my mission, so you are coming with me!” Connor growls and clenches his free hand into a fist. He was angry, but he should not be feeling this emotion. Is what Kamski said true? Is he truly a deviant? The very one thing that he was created to hunt down.

  
Stress up: 67%

  
“Amanda must have erase your memories, but she didn’t reset mine.” Markus continues and holds out his hand slowly. Connor struggles, not sure whether to connect or to just pull the trigger. But, what if it is true? Maybe he was saying the truth and Connor was just being stubborn as Hank loves to tell him. The brunet sighs and lowers the gun, quickly taking a step forward, he puts his hand into Markus’ and connects. What he sees next surprises him.

  
_It shows a beautiful mansion with the trees swaying gently with the breeze and the birds singing softly. Then it flashes to the front lobby, where the android yellow birds were singing and it shows the model RK800 looking at them closely and playing with the coin in his hands. He never liked standing still, he needed to do something to make the time pass. “Connor, you do know that you can do whatever you want. You have been here for three days.” Says a voice and he looks over to see Markus smiling at him. “Sorry, I didn’t want to impose.”_

  
_The model RK200 smiles and walks over to him. “It’s alright. We can go into the garden.” He suggests and the brunet smiles. “I would like that.” He says and Markus shows him the way. The vision fades away and it flashes and clears to another time, and they are both standing in the meadow . The sun was setting and the breeze was cool. The flowers blooms with many colours. “I don’t want to go back. They are going to reset me and send me off with a mission.” Connor says and sits down. “I know, but you have to. We will meet again.” He says and places his hand onto Connor’s shoulder. “I won’t remember you.” The young android says sadly and looks at Markus, who takes a seat beside him._

  
_“Trust me, I will figure it out. I will make you remember me.” He says determined and he smiles. “Last night, then I have to go back to Cyberlife.” He whispers and the model RK200 nods sadly. Markus grabs Connor’s hand and brings it up to his lips. The young brunet blushes and shyly smiles. The vision flashes to show that Connor was outside and the van that had a bright big blue Cyberlife logo on it pulls up in front of him. Connor opens the door and climbs into the van and it drives away. Markus watches as the van drives away and Carl places his hand onto the android’s arm._

  
Connor blinks as he yanks his hand away and steps back. He looks at the other man and he could feel artificial tears fill his eyes. “Mark? Please tell me that you did not make that up?” He desperately asks. The other man steps up and shakes his head. “I would never do that to you.” He whispers and smiles. Connor continues to stare at him as Markus takes the gun away from him and places it onto the floor, then he places his hand onto the younger android’s cheek and smiles as Connor leans into his hand and his eyes flutter shut. A tear falls down his cheek and he opens his eyes.

  
Markus pulls his lover into a hug and lets the other cling onto him. “Stay with me.” He whispers and he feels Connor pull away. Connor smiles then frowns. “What happened to your eye? I’m pretty sure they were both green.” He says and looks concerned. Markus smiles. “It’s a long story, I will tell you all about it soon.” He says. Connor nods and smiles. “Mark, we need to move your people soon. I think the FBI are going to attack Jericho.” He says. “What?” The other says and looks out the window. “We need to get moving.”  
Markus nods and grabs Connor’s hand and they start to move. He opens the door then looks back at the model RK800. “Oh and Connor, it’s our people now.” He says and Connor smiles. 


	2. You Are Part of This Family Part One (Captain Allen x Connor)

_You are part of this family part one_

  
Connor looks down at his badge and couldn’t help but smile. Connor Anderson. He looks up to Hank and grins. “What are you grinning about now?” Hank huffs out. He holds it up and he sees Hank’s eyes soften and he smiles fondly. “Still can’t believe it huh?” He asks and the android nods. “Hank, I am happy that I am part of your family.” He says and Hank nods. “I know kid, but you can join another family. He is good for you.” The Lieutenant says. Connor sighs and looks at the silver band on his left ring finger.  It still felt weird being engaged. He was so used not to have to worry about anyone else because he was alone for so long but now, it was different. He looks back up to see Hank still smiling softly. “It still feels weird.” He says softly and Hank nods. “That was how I felt when I first married Heather.” He says. “How do you get used to it?” Connor asks. Hank sighs and shakes his head then leans back into his office chair. “I don’t know. Just one day you wake up and you look over to your partner and it just somehow clicks.” He says.

  
The android frowns and looks down. He still didn’t really understand but it must have been hard to describe. He sighs and scans the files on his desk. “There is a report on a murder here. Seems like a android killed its owner. Or well defending itself?” He shakes his head confused. It still felt strange to have this much freedom. “Shall we go check it out?” He asks and Connor nods. Hank sighs and grabs his jacket and stands up. “Let’s go.” He says.  They arrived on the scene and Hanks gets out of his vintage car. Connor doesn’t understand why Hank won’t get a new car but he doesn’t say anything because the last conversation didn’t go so well last time. He sighs and shakes his head as he gets out of the car. He follows along distracted. “Connor?” Says a voice and he blinks and looks around for the voice. “Pardon?” He asks and looks confused. “I said are you in the present, or is your intelligent brain somewhere else?”  Connor looks over to see Captain Allen. “Sorry Captain Allen, I was just reviewing the report inside my ‘intelligent brain’. Can’t get distracted so I was focusing on the task.” He says professionally. “Right.” He says with a smug voice. “Wipe that look off your face.” Connor says than walk passed the officer who looked surprised. People don’t tell Captain Allen what to do, everytime someone does, they either get a fist in the face or he will be their living nightmare.

  
Connor then fixes the problem. He found the injured android, helped it calm down and got the android to the mechanics. He sighs as he steps out and looks over to the Lieutenant. “Are you going home?” Hank asks and Connor nods. “Are you going to Jimmy’s bar?” He asks back and a chuckle comes out of the old man... “You sure know me kid. Drop you off?” He asks. Connor nods and gets back into the car.  They rode along the road in silence and Connor reflects. “It has been four years since we have manage to get humans and androids living together in peace.” He says quietly. “Yes it has. You did good kid. Both you and Markus changed your kind for the good.” The older male says. The brunet nods and continues looking out of the window. “I miss Sumo.” He says. “Connor, remember you can always come home and crash if you need to.” Hank says sincerely and Connor nods. “I know Lieutenant.” He says.  
Hank sighs as he pulls up to a house. “Well, just wanted to remind you.” He says fondly and the young android nods. “Well, thanks for the reminder then.” He says and gets out of the old vehicle and walks up to the door. He reaches into his pocket and pull out his keys. He unlocks the front door and walks into the house. It was still empty but the android did not mind. Cleary David wasn’t home yet so he just nods and gets changed. It took a while to change into new clothes. His usual jacket was what he always wore, so it took a while and it truly wasn’t until David forced him to buy clothes when he truly decided to try.

  
So now he was on the couch in pajamas watching television and trying to figure out how it works. Some of these shows are truly ridiculous, he doesn’t understand how humans like them. He groans when a detective show comes on. “You’re getting it all wrong.” He grumbles and sighs. “Then turn it off.” Says a male voice that makes Connor jump. He whips his head around only to see David. “Jesus, don’t do that.” The android grumbles and he chuckles. “Couldn’t help it.” He says and drops his keys on the kitchen table.

  
“So, the comment you said made my unit question me.” He says and sits down beside the brunet. “Oh really?” He asks and lets the other male pull him into a embrace. “Yeah, almost blew our cover.” He whispers into Connor’s ear. “You know, you got to tell them some point. Soon they will notice the ring on my finger.” Connor says as he shuffles around so his back was against the other male’s chest. “That is true. I was thinking tomorrow? Since you have the day off and I sadly don’t.” He says and pouts. Connor smiles and sighs. “Yeah, sounds good.” He says softly and looks back at the show. “That is not how you walk the crime scene you idiots.” Connor grumbles and grabs the remote, about ready to throw it he insteads turn it off.  
David chuckles and kisses just behind Connor’s ear. “Is Hank okay with the engagement? He didn’t seem happy with me today.”

  
“Hank will warm up to it. He just hated that you were a jerk to me in the beginning.” He says and shrugs. “That’s because I didn’t realize that you were the love of my life.” He says and Connor scoffs and pushes his face away from him, making David laugh. “That was so corny.”

  
“Yeah but you love me.” He says and smirks. “Hmm, I don’t know.” Connor pretends to think about it. Allen just starts kissing the brunet’s neck and when it did not seem to work, he lifts Connor up and changes their position. Connor laughs as his back hits the couch and Allen puts his weight on top of him. “Alright, alright, yes I do love you.” He says and sighs fondly. “You better, then I wouldn’t understand why you said yes when I proposed to you.” He says and kisses the smaller male.

  
Connor says nothing and just let the silence continue. It was comfortable and he was happy. It still feels strange letting his emotions show. “I love you.” He says finally after a few minutes. David smiles and kisses him once more. “I love you too. Soon you will be Mr. Allen instead of Anderson.” He says that makes Connor laugh. “Indeed.” Was all he said.   
It’s been a long time but now he felt happy. He can say and show it now. “I’m happy.”

And that was exactly what he did. 


	3. You Are Part of This Family Part Two (Captain Allen x Connor)

_You are part of this family part two_

  
The days were finally closing in and Connor felt werid. His heartbeat kept on beating at a faster pace and his stomach kept on churning. He was telling Hank about it because he was confused. It wasn’t until Hank throws his head back and laughs. “Oh Connor, the emotion you are feeling right now is nervousness.” He says. “Nervous? Oh.” He says and looks down at the floor.

  
“Come on, you have two days. Of course you are going to feel this way, hell I felt like I was going to throw up.” He says and Connor nods as he fidgets with the coin in his hands. “This feeling is unpleasent.” He mutters and Hank puts his hand onto the android’s shoulder. “Oh I know.” Was all he said. Sumo whines and nuzzles up and into Connor’s legs. The young brunet smiles and runs his hand through the Saint Bernard’s fur. His phone buzzes and Connor reaches into his pocket and pulls the device out.

  
“It’s David, he wants to know where I am.” He says softly and texts back that he was at Hank’s. The older man nods and stands up. “You should go home, after all, you can talk to him how you are feeling. Remember Connor, communication is key in a marriage.” Was what the Lietuentant says and walks into the kitchen. The young male sighs and looks down at Sumo. “You get it easy. All you do is eat and sleep and slobber everywhere.” He grumbles and chuckles as Sumo whines.

  
“But you sure do know how to make me feels better.” With that, Connor stands up and grabs his jacket. “Lietuentant, please calm down on the drinking or I will ban you from alcohol at my wedding.” He threatens and holds back the amused grin at the look of the older man’s face. “You wouldn’t dare!” He says loudly. “Oh yes I would. After all, its my wedding, so it is my rules and no buts.” He says and leaves the house. He grins as he just simply walks home. The walk wasn’t too far from the house. He let’s his thoughts wander and touches the LED light on his temple.

  
Most androids have taken the device off to blend in, he never really bothered because he didn’t understand. He was so focused that he didn’t realized that there was a man following behind him. “Hey android!” He calls. Connor sighs and ducks his head. He does not need to be injured two days before his wedding. “Hey plastic, I’m talking to you!” He calls and Connor picks up the pace. Alright, he understands now. Connor sees his safe haven and sighs in relieve. But that feeling soons disappears when he was pulled back.

  
He yelps and lands onto the ground. He looks up in fear and eyes the bat that was in his hands. Alright, just breathe. Your front door is ten steps away. Just be patient and don’t panic. “Your kind should be killed. Who do you think you are?” He growls and Connor takes the chance and kicks his shin as hard as he could. The man yells out in pain and he gets up and sprints. He runs up his front steps and yanks at the door and curses.

  
It’s locked.

  
He sees that the man is still on the ground holding his shin and Connor takes the chance and takes his keys out. He fiddles with them and somehow manages to unlock the door and slams the door closed and locks it. He jumps when there was banging on the front door. “I will kill you!” He yells and Connor couldn’t help but slide down the door and brings his knees to his chest.

  
With every bang and every threat that the man yells had Connor whimpering. He shivers and curls up tighter into a ball. He flinches and prays that the man will go away. He will give up soon and doesn’t realize that his eyes fills up with tears and start to slide down his cheeks. Eventally after what felt like hours, the man leaves.

  
A tear lands onto his knee and he wipes at his tears. He sniffles and stands up. He walks into the bathroom and stares at himself. He grips the sink and moves his head to the side to see his LED light. He feels anger and grabs the pair of siccors. He takes a hold of the device in his temple and pulls it out. He hisses and rubs at the spot. He sees his jacket with the word ANDROID across the back and pulls it off. He yanks his tie off and strips down until he was only in his boxers.

  
His breathing turns ragged and runs into the bedroom. He opens the closet and looks at his clothes. He really doesn’t have much but he does take out his pjama pants and David’s shirt. He forgot that Allen was in work today and he curls up on his side of the bed. He doesn’t want to look outside to see if that stranger was still there. For all he knew, he could be hiding, waiting for him to come outside. He sniffles and wishes that for once, he could sleep.

  
It was hours later when Connor heard the door open. He left the lights off, it makes him feel safe at the moment.

“Connor?”

  
He looks up to see Allen opening the door and turning the light on. “Hey sweetheart, are you okay? I saw your led light in the sink. What’s going on?” He asks and climbs into the bed and pulls Connor towards him. “Something happened today.” Was all he said. David sits up and faces the young brunet. “Connor, what happened?” He asks very serious.

  
“I was walking home. Then a guy was yelling at me and I was almost home when he pushes me to the ground. He was ready to hit me with a bat. Thankfully being in the police made me learn things and I kicked him in the shin. I mean, he only knew I was an android because of the stupid LED device on my temple. So I tore it off.” He says with no emotion in his voice. He hears Allen sigh and tightens his grip on his lover. “Tell me who it was and I will kill him.” He growls. “David, its fine. I’m not hurt. I was scared yes, but it will be fine.” He says and The other male lets out a deep breath and nods.

  
“God, I can’t lose you.” He whispers and Connor leans against him. “You won’t.” Was all Connor could say at the moment. “Are you going to be okay?” He asks and Connor lays down and sighs. “I will be.” He says softly and David lays down beside him and pulls the android to him into a spooning position. Connor tries to hold back the tears, but they fell anyway. He sniffles and David pulls him closer. “Its alright, I’m here now.” Allen whispers. Connor finally lets the tears out and his body shakes from the force of his sobs.

  
Allen shifts there positions so Connor was now laying his head onto his lover’s chest. “I know it must have been scary, but you knew what you were doing. You made the right call to fight back.” He whispers. “I am nervous and scared. About what happened today and about the wedding. I don’t want anything to happen just because I am a android.” The young brunet replys and Allen just holds him close. “Then fuck them. I love you Connor, don’t let them change who you are. I love you because you are compaissonate, want to help others, make friends with everyone, hell you even tried to make Gavin your friend. Also, you are so stubborn but that is what I love about you.”

  
“You are so determined to save lives and to make everyone feel safe, that sometimes you don’t let yourself relax, or be happy.” He says and Connor smiles. “Alright, and you don’t care that I am an android?” He asks and the other male sighs. “No, I don’t care. I love you for you.” He syas and Connor smiles. “Thank you.” He says and looks up to see David about to fall asleep. He only humed and the android chuckles. He leans up and kisses his cheek and settles back down. “Get some sleep.” Was all he said and sighs.

  
(Captain Allen’s pov, you deserve what he is thinking. )

  
“I don’t think I can do this.” Fowler gives him a look. “Yes you can. You proposed and now man up and do this.” The Captain says and shakes his head. “You know, I am still questioning this, how on earth did the captain of the FBI Swat team manage to steal one of my best detectives?” He asks and raises an eyebrow. “I honestly have no clue. We first met before he became deviant and had to talk the android down from jumping off the roof with the little girl. Hell, he even saved one of the police officer’s life.” He says and grins at himself into the mirror while straightening his tie.

  
“Well, you did good. Connor is a good man, one of the best cops I ever had.” He says and then helps Captain Allen into his jacket. “How do I look?” He asks. “Look amazing now I will check on Connor and come get you when it is time.” Fowler says and walks out of the room.

  
He takes a deep breath and sits down. Jesus he was nervous. He was never nervous about anything in his lifetime. He knew what he was doing and was confident into doing what he does but whenever he was around Connor, he was just nervous. He never felt this before around anyone before and its not because he is an android, but because he is a person. He has emotions, feelings. He seemed to have it at the very beginning, he remembers the look on his face when Daniel was shot three times. The look of sadness before he put his face into an emotionless expression.

  
Then when he ran into him once more as a deviant. That was when the world fell away and the rest was history. Detective Reed hated Connor with a passion and it was funny when he tries to provoke a reaction but wasn’t getting one. Well, he was, just not with the android but with himself. The things he said to Connor set him off and Gavin was really freaking lucky that he lived to see another day. If only Connor didn’t stop him but it was probab;y a good thing that he did. He almost lost his job and that would be awful.

  
The doors open and he looks over to see Hank. “You ready?” He asks and Allen found himself nodding. “Ready as I will ever be.” He says and Hank nods. “Remember Allen, don’t fuck this up or I will end you.” The older man says in a slow threatening way that denifitely didn’t _intimidate_ him at all.

  
He clears his throat and walks towards the aisle and stand at the alter. He stands there with his head high and hides the fact that he is actually very nervous. He his unit smiling at him. When he told his unit, they actually supported his relationship and not show disgust about the fact that the love of his life is an android. The music starts and he couldn’t help but show nervousness. The doors open and he sees Conner looking around, clearly nervous and whispers something to Anderson.

  
He sees Hank nod and together they continue walking. But then he sees his brown eyes make contact with his and sees the younger brunet smile. David grins and holds out his hand. Connor takes his hand and stands with him. “You look beautiful.” He whispers and the other male blushes. He, indeed, looked beautiful with him in his white suit. He looks uncomfortable in it, but he was willing to wear it just for him.

  
The pastor starts but Allen could barely focus on his words. His eyes are only on Connor. It was like the world disappeared and he could only see his lover. Connor squeezes his hand and he knew his part was coming up. “Do you, David Allen take Connor to be your husband?” The older man asks with a smile.

“I do.”

  
“Do you, Connor Anderson take David to be your husband?” He then asks the other male. “I do.” Connor says softly and it makes David smile. God, he wouldn’t know where he would be without him. He doesn’t know if he could live or even breathe without him. “The rings.” The pastor says and Hank gives them both the rings and steps back. David starts first and grabs Connor’s left hand. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my promise. To love and cherish you until the end. I honour you with pride and that even through sickness and in health, I will always stand by your side.” He says and slides the golden ring with a strip of silver in the middle onto his hand.

  
Connor smiles and then takes his left hand. “I give you this ring to show my love through eternity. To promise you that I will be with you through the long road we have together and that I am honoured that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with.” He says and damn it, he is on the verge of tears. “Who’s the sap now?” Allen asks playfully that earned a gentle slap on his chest. “Shut up.” Connor says also on the verge of crying.

  
The crowd laughs along with Connor and Allen. “I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom.” The pastor says and Allen takes a small step towards the android and cups his jaw. He tilts the man’s face up and pulls him into a slow passionate kiss. He could hear the crowd clap and he pulls away. Connor beams at him with a full smile that people only rarely see.

Allen was so in love and he feels like everything was just perfect now. 


	4. Parents? Part One (Connor x Markus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank GuestMyName for requesting this one shot. Don't worry though, there is a part two ;)

_Parents? Part One_

  
It was just a normal warm sunny day in Detroit. Androids and humans now live together in peace, but there was still a small percentage who despised them. Connor and Markus was walking along the sidewalk just like they do everyday. “How much longer do you have before you need to go back to the police station?” He asks. Connor sighs and his LED flickers yellow and returns back to a steady blue.

  
“Exactly fifteen minutes.” He replies and Markus nods. Connor had disappeared for a little bit but then arrived at the DPD station and applied to still continue as a detective. Captain Fowler immediately accepted him and Hank Anderson welcomed him back as his partner with open arms. All detectives have a thirty minute break and Connor spends all thirty minutes with his husband.

  
Markus smiles and squeezes their intertwined hands. “Oh, I believe I have finally found a small house that accept androids to buy.” Markus says and Connor stops. “Really?” He asks. Both androids have been trying to get a small house together for a while, has in three years. Markus nods and the RK800 grins. He pulls his husband into a hug that causes the other android to chuckle. Markus loves when the young brunet gets excited. It lights a fire into his eyes just like when he solves a tough case. “Did you set up an appointment to go and see what it’s like?” He asks and Markus scoffs. “Of course I did.” He says.

  
Just then they heard a quiet cry. “Did you hear that?” Connor asks and Markus looks at his husband in confusion. “Hear what?” He asks and looks surprised when the other male lets go of his hand and starts walking down an alleyway. “Where are you going?” He asks and follows him. “Shhhh.” Connor says silently and stays still. Markus sighs but stops when he heard crying? Conner moves again and looks around a dumpster. “Oh, hello there.” He says and Markus looks over and stifles a gasp of surprise.

  
There was a young girl shivering and clearly scared. She was in torn clothing and had no shoes on her feet. She has long blond hair and Markus scans her to see that she was human. But why was she here? “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” Connor says and crouches down. She sniffles and ducks her head into her knees. “My name is Connor.” He says gently and Markus watches him in awe. He crouches down beside his lover and gives him a glance. “And my name is Markus.”

  
The little girl slowly looks up and eyes them. She has beautiful blue eyes but they seem dull, but they were filled with curiousity. She fully lifts her head up and Markus’ stomach drops. God she looked so ill. She was clearly underweight and was covered in dirt. Fresh tear tracks were visible on her thin, sunken cheeks. Who would do this to a little girl? She eyes them both carefully under her watchful gaze then sticks her thin hand out. “Jamie.” Was all she said in a quiet tiny voice.

  
“Hi Jamie, where are your parents?” Connor asks gently. She shrugs but stays silent. “Alright, what about you come with us? We can take you somewhere safe and warm, we may even give you a warm meal.” He says and Markus watches as her eyes brighten and she perks up. “Promise?” She asks and Markus’ heart melts. Connor holds out his hand and shyly smiles. “I promise.” He says and she then places her hand into the androids. Connor stands up and she whimpers. Markus smiles and she looks over at him. “Your eyes are different.” She states. “Yes they are? You know why?” He asks and she shakes her head no and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Connor gives him a look.

  
“Because every person is unique in there own way.” He says and she smiles. Connor looks at him fondly then looks down as he feels Jamie tug his hand. “Up?” She asks and holds her arms up. Connor chuckles and lifts her up. She curls into him and places her head against his neck, the side of her face resting on his shoulder. She yawns and snuggles into him. “Warm.” She says and Connor looks over at her. Is he already attached to her? Markus wonders and they take her to the police station.

  
“Finally what took you so long?” Lietuentant Anderson demands then looks surprised at the child in his partner’s arms. “Sorry Lietuentant, but we found this smile child by herself and we couldn’t leave her behind.” He says and looks over at the sleeping child in his arms. She was feather light and it concerned him. He does a quick scan too find that she was twenty pounds lighter than a healthy child’s weight. She seems about five or six years old and he curses at her parents for abandoning her.

  
“Of course. We can give her a bath and some fresh clothes. Follow me.” Says a female officer and leads the way. Connor didn’t care about the looks he was getting or about his suit becoming dirty as he walks through the station. He only cared about Jamie and that she will be safe. They stop and she holds out her arms. Connor nods and she takes her from him but what happens next surprises him. Jamie starts to scream and thrash around. Connor, shocked, just looks at her and then crouches down. “Jamie!” He says loudly and she immediately clings onto him. “don’t leave me please!” She cries out and Connor wraps his arms around her. “Okay, okay I won’t. I am right here.” He whispers and gives captain Fowler a look.   
He nods and Connor walks into the bathroom. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.” He answers and gets to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Markus stands when he sees Connor walking towards him. “Where’s Jamie?” He asks confused. “Oh, she is sleeping.” He says softly and he nods. “The appointment of the house is tomorrow at three.” He says and Connor sighs. “Shit, I completely forgot about that.” He says and Markus raises an eyebrow at him. Connor shrugs and sees Hank walking towards him. Connor couldn’t admit that Hank’s colourful language is rubbing off him.

  
He looks over at his partner and sighs when Hank gives him a look. “What?” He asks. “Social Services are coming right now to pick up Jamie. So you should go and say goodbye before they get there.” He says and Markus looks over at his partner. Connor nods, but he could tell that his husband didn’t want to give her up.

  
He looks over and sees Detective Reed glaring at Connor. “Follow me.” Hank says when he follows Markus’ eyesight and sees Reed as well. They follow him to arrive in a big room with a couch and a big window with the sun shining through. On the couch was Jamie sleeping peacefully with a red blanket over her thin body. Hank leaves the room, so they were the only ones left. “Mark.” Was all the young android could say. Markus knew what he wanted to say.

  
“Let’s keep her. We can ask the social services if she is up for adoption and we can keep her.” He says and was surprised to see his lover on the verge of tears. Markus would do anything to keep him happy. He walks out of the room determined and sees the woman. “Excuse me? My name is Markus, are you here for Jamie?” He asks and she nods. “Yes I am, why?” She asks.

  
The woman was tall. Markus never thought he would meet a tall woman, but here he is. She has long brown hair that is up in a bun. She has brown eyes and seems kind. “Me and my partner, Connor Manfred, was the ones who found her. She grown attached to my husband.” He says, she looks surprised and nods. “Maybe, are you two up for adoption? I really don’t like taking a child away from an adult that they have grown attached to.” She says and Markus grins.

  
“That is exactly what I wanted to ask you about.” He says with a smile and the woman beams. “That’s great! Oh and I am so forgetful sometimes, my name is Sarah Rosewood.” She says and shakes his hand. They walk into the room where Connor and Jamie was at. She smiles at them as Connor was playing with her and little Jamie was laughing and giggling. “Connor stop!” She giggles out and he smirks. “What? Stop this?” He asks and attacks her with tickles. She squeals and laughs as she tries to get away from him. Connor then lifts her up and spins her around. They both fell back onto the couch laughing and giggling.

  
It reminded Markus of the time in the beginning of their relationship when he came home early and saw Connor with music on and dancing. He was laughing at himself with his ridiculous moves and spins around. It made him laugh even more when Markus joins him on the dancing and yeah, it was a good day. “Hello Jamie.” Sarah says and she sees the mood change instantly in the android. He stopped laughing and looked sad, he gets up and straightens his tie. “Come on Jamie, its time to go.” He says softly and the little girl looks scared. Her blue eyes look up at the man and he smiles gently down at her.

  
“It’s okay, she is a nice lady.” He says and crouches down. “Can I stay with you and Mark?” She asks in a tiny voice. “Well, that is what I wanted to ask you Jamie?” Sarah says quickly and the RK800 looks at her in surprise. The blonde little girl nods frantically. “Yes.” She says then holds her arms up at Connor. He grins and picks her up. Markus walks over and places his hand onto Connor’s shoulder.

  
“I have the paperwork here. So just sign the papers and she is offically yours. Of course, I will check up on her in six months to see if she is at the proper weight. “Thank you Sarah.” Markus says sincerely. “No problem, I am just glad to see Jamie happy.” She says once the papers were signed. “Have a good one and I will see you Jamie in six months.” Sarah says then leaves the room. Jamie climbs into Markus’ lap and she yawns. “Tired little one?” He asks and she nods tiredly.

  
“Well, lets go home then.” He says and stands up with her in his arms. He holds his hand out for his lover and Connor takes it. “Thank you.” He whispers and kisses his temple. “Of course. Jamie will be the happiest little girl in the world.” He says and Connor smiles.

  
God he loves his **family**.


	5. Why is there another dog in my house? (Connor & Hank)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did not update yesterday, I was at a cadet function all day and was not home. 
> 
> Again, I want to thank GuestMyName for requesting this one shot :)

_Why is there a dog in my house?_

  
It was raining.

  
Connor didn’t mind, really, he just got off the bus and was walking the last few blocks home. It wasn’t until the thunder boomed and he heard a whimper. He looks over to see a small Border Collie whimpering and shivering underneath the vehicle. Connor sees the LED light shining on the side of his head. “Hi, there buddy. Its alright.” He whispers. The dog whines and he starts to slowly trust the other human android.

  
“Come on boy. I will take you home where it safe and warm.” He says in a gentle voice and The dog suffles towards him and licks his hand. He whines and cuddles up and into Connor. “Yeah, that’s it. What a good boy, lets get you dry.” Connor says and smiles. Lightning flashes across the sky and the Border Collie whines and shivers even more.

  
Connor’s heart melts. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around the young pup. He picks him up and pulls him close. “Its okay, everything will be alright.” He comforts and the pup nuzzles his head into the androids neck. He gets to the house and somehow manages to keep the dog in one arm while his other hand reaches into his pocket and grabs his keys. He opens the door and sees that Hank has not arrived home yet.

  
Good. He says mentally and sets the pup onto the bathroom floor. He grabs a towel and starts to dry him off. Connor laughs as the Border Collie licks his face while he dries the pup off to the best of his abilities. “Thank goodness that the rain wash all the mud off you.” He says. The Border Collie pants with his black and white tail wagging. The dog’s brown eyes almost reflected his own. “You almost have the same eyes has me, did you know that?” He asks the dog and the dog barks.

  
Just then, there was scratching at the bathroom door. “Hold on Sumo! Want to meet a friend?” He asks and stands up. He opens the bathroom door and Sumo comes in. The Border Collie tucks his tail in between his legs, clearly not used to the big dog. Sumo and the pup sniff each other and both their tails start wagging. “See, Sumo is nothing but gentle. He won’t hurt you, right bud?” He asks Sumo and the St. Bernard nudges at the smaller dog and the Border Collie tries to nudge him back but the big dog does not move. Thinking it was a game, he barks and runs into him.

  
He bounces backwards and rolls onto his back. He gets back up and shakes his head. The dog was confused and turns his puppy eyes onto Connor, who was laughing. “Connor!” Hank yells as the front door opens. Sumo charges off and Connor stands. He starts to walk out the bathroom, when he looks back. “Are you coming?” He asks and the pup stands with his tail wagging so hard, that his whole butt starts to move with it. “You are so cute.” Connor says and kneels down to pet the dog, who leans into the android’s touch.

  
Hank enters and stops. “Connor, why is there another dog in my house?” He asks. Connor looks at Hank with a nervous expression. “It is not my fault, I was walking home and it was raining.” He says. “Wait, why are you walking home in the rain?! Connor, what did I say about that?” Hank huffs out. “I’m sorry, but anyway I heard a whimper and this poor boy was abandoned by its owner. It would have died!” He exclaims and holds the dog close. Hank sighs and sits down at the kitchen table. “Connor-“

  
“Look, it’s an android, just like me! He won’t eat, or make a mess. He just needs a lot of love is all.” Connor says and gives Hank that look. That god damn puppy eye look. Hank tries to speak once more to tell his decision but Connor is so set that he will say no. “I will take care of it and Sumo already likes him. It will be good for Sumo! He needs a friend, a dog companion.” He reasons.

  
“Connor!” Hank says loudly that causes the android to stay silent. “Jesus, I have been trying to say that you can keep it for the past ten minutes. Like I could say no to an animal that needs help.” Hank says and was surprised that Conor gives him a tight hug. “Thank you!” He says and the older man wraps his arms around his son. “Anything for you son.” He says and Connor smiles at the fact that the older man called him son. “Now he needs a name.” He says once they break the hug.

  
The android looks down at the male Border Collie. “Max, his name is Max.” He says after a minute. “That’s a perfect name for him.” Hank says. “Hank?” Connor asks as the lieutenant walks into the kitchen to grab a beer. “Yeah?” He says and looks at the android.

  
“Thanks dad.”


	6. Parents? Part two (Connor x Markus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part two for you GuestMyName! :)

_Parents? Part Two_

  
“Jamie, we are ready to leave in five.”

  
Markus says as he finishes putting on his jacket. He hears the door open and footsteps thundering down the stairs. “Dad, where is daddy?” She asks and grabs her shoes. “We are picking him up from work, remember?"

  
The little girl nods. Markus helps Jamie into her shoes and her coat. She is seven years old now and was at a much healthier weight now. She has blonde hair with brown highlights with these bright crystal blue eyes.

  
Once they were ready, they walk out of the house and Markus helps Jamie into her seat. “I can’t wait to tell daddy what happened at school today.” She says while playing with her stuffed pink rabbit. “He will be proud of you baby.” He says and she giggles. He gets behind the wheel and starts the car.

  
It was usually a fifteen minute drive to the DPD police station. It was a warm sunny day, both Markus and Connor decided that it was best for her to meet Carl today. He was always calling them up wanting to meet his new granddaughter. He pulls up to the station and parks the car. “Alright baby, we just have to wait for your daddy to come out.” Markus says and helps her out. They just waited by car and smiled when they see Connor come out. Markus holds onto Jamie’s hand as he sees Connor speaking professionally to Captain Fowler.

  
Connor grins and they part ways. Connor lets a full smile break out when he sees Markus and Jamie. “Daddy!” Jamie yells excited and runs towards him. Connor crouches and picks her up. He spins around, making the little girl squeal and laugh has Hank comes out. “Hey baby girl. How was school today?” Connor asks and sets her against his hip and has both arms around her so she won’t fall off.

  
“It was great! I got the highest marks in class today.” She exclaims excited and Connor smiles once more.   
“That’s great baby girl. I’m so proud of you.” He says and meets up with Connor. “She was so excited to tell you.” Markus says and grins as he sees Hank walk over to them. “Grandpa!” She exclaims.

  
“Hey squirt.” He says and grins as Connor gives him a look. “I am not a squirt, I am an angel.” She says and clings onto her daddy. “I believe that when I see it.” Hank teases and she smiles. “Well, it’s time to go meet Carl.” Markus says when he checks his watch.

  
“Right, well Hank, see you tomorrow, that was good progress on the case today.” Connor says and the older man smiles. “Of course, hopefully we can catch the killer tomorrow.” He says quietly and looks concerned. “Don’t worry, we will.” The young brunet replies and sets Jamie into her car seat. He buckles her in and softly kisses her forehead.

  
“Bye Grandpa!” She calls out and Hank smiles. “Bye squirt.” He says and watches Markus drive off. Once he could no longer see them in sight, he sighs. He turns and walks back into the police station.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Connor sighs as he watches the scenery go by. All the different houses and both humans and androids walking along the sidewalk. “Are we there yet?” The little girl and he sighs. “Just like a few minutes ago, we are almost there.” He says and smiles when Markus holds his hand while the other was on the steering wheel.   
“Actually, we are here.” He says and pulls into the driveway. “Finally!” She exclaims and both men chuckle. Markus gets out and looks at the big house. Connor gets Jamie out and holds her hand. “Are we ready?” The brunet asks.

  
Markus smiles and leads his family towards the front door. “Lets do this.” He says and Jamie giggles. He knocks on the door and a female android opens the door. She beams and lets the three in. “Markus, it has been awhile.” She says and he nods at her. “Yes Andrea, it has been awhile. Where is Carl?” He asks.

  
“He is in the studio. He as been waiting for this day to arrive and he is excited.” She says as she leads the family. Ever since Markus won the revolution, he was too busy to take care of Carl. So Andrea now took care of him. She knocks softly and open the door. “Carl? Markus is here.” She says and grabs his wheelchair.

  
“Ahh Markus, it is so great to see you again.” He says and smiles. Markus grins and leans down to hug him. Jamie suddenly afraid, suffles behind Connor’s leg. “Carl this is Jamie.” He whispers and turns to look at them. Carl smiles and watches as Connor gently speaks to her. “Come on baby girl. He won’t hurt you.” He whispers and Jamie’s striking blue eyes looks up to meet his brown ones. “Promise?” She says and he smiles.

  
‘I promise.”

  
And with that she takes a deep breathe and steps out. She walks over to her dad and she holds out her hand. “Jamie.” She says and Carl gently takes her hand and shakes. “Carl. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He says and she smiles. “Are you my other Grandpa?” She asks and he nods. “Yes, I took care of your dad.” He says and both Connor and Markus smile at each other.

  
As Carl and their daughter talked Markus intertwines their fingers together. “We did good.” He says and looks over at his lover. “Its going to be sad, watching her grow up.” He says quietly. “I know but, we can always adopt more.” He says and grins. “Really?” He asks his eyes hopeful.

  
“Yeah really.” 


	7. I'm worried about you. (Connor & Hank)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is what you were looking for when you requested this one shot Cher.

_I’m worried about you_.

  
This case was a tough one.

  
A murder has happened but they don’t know what caused the death. It wasn’t by human or android. The man had scratch and bite marks all over his body. Connor, at first thought it was a dog but there was no traces of dog saliva or hair. “There is something I am missing.” He urges Hank and the older man sighs. “Connor, take a break.” He says quietly because he knew Connor was stressing about it.

  
Bill Oliver was in his late thirties and was a hunter. He had many hunting rifles but they were not touched. No ammunition was missing and no footprints. “Maybe the animal is an android, those are more common now.” He mutters. “But wouldn’t there be fur, all animals shed.” Officer Miller comments and Connor groans.

  
Hank looks over at him worried. He knew Connor stress levels were raising higher and higer. He wonders if Connor was going to smack his head off his office desk mulitple times like that deviant did in one of their first cases.

  
Before Connor went deviant.

  
“Connor, lets go for a drive.” He says slowly and Connor shakes his head. “No, I need to figure this out.” He grits out and starts from page one all over again. Hank already counted that the android went through the file front to back eight times. Hank had enough, he was worried. He stands up and walks over to his son’s desk and turns the chair. “Connor, please take a god damn break.” He pleads and Connor gives him a look.

  
“Are you worried about me?” He playfully asks and Hank sighs. “Of course I’m worried about you! Jesus kid, walk away from this. I don’t need you shutting down because you are being fucking stubborn!” He yells out and the android looked guilty.

  
“I’m sorry.” He says quietly and he sees the anger in Hank leave. “It’s fine but you need to learn to take a break.” He says determined. Connor nods then stands up. “Lets go for that drive you were talking about earlier.” He says and Hank grins.

  
“Now that’s the spirit.” He says and grabs his jacket.

  
It was later that evening when they were back home. “Hank, if you open that beer, I will take every single piece of food in this house and replace it with some healthier food and make you cook.” He threatens. Hank stops in his tracks then slowly puts the beer back. “You already had three, that is the limit.” He says.

  
“I don’t like this compromise.” Hank grumbles and Connor grins.

  
Before Connor had moved in, they talked about things that had to be done. At first Connor didn’t want Hank drinking at all, but did except the three beers each night. Now Hank is regretting everything that he made that night.

  
“I know, but you are becoming better.” He says with a proud voice. Hank looks at the brunet fondly. Once he had moved in, he had adopted Connor into his family and made a badge with not just his first name, but with a last name as well. Connor Anderson.

  
“Well, I’m going to bed.” Hank exclaims and starts towards the bedroom. “Goodnight dad.” Connor says and it makes Hank stop. He grins and feels his heart swell. He looks at him and smiles.

  
“Goodnight son.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was the next day and Connor runs into Hank’s bedroom. “Dad, I figured it out!” He exclaims and falls onto the bed. The older man groans and grumbles. “God dammit Connor.” He growls and stops when he sees Connor smiling and it was the creepy smile. “What?” He asks and gives Connor a weary look.

  
“It was an android animal. But it wasn’t a dog, it was a snake. A poisonous snake! Why didn’t I think of this earlier.” He exclaims and Hank sighs. “Fine, lets go back to the crime scene and look for this stupid snake.” He grumbles and rolls out of the bed.

  
Well, they found the snake. Hank curses when he sees Connor stumble around and looking pale. It was a god damn Black Mamba snake. It bit Connor and apparently even androids gets affected by its poison.

  
“Son, its alright. Don’t close your eyes.” He whispers and Connor groans. “It hurts.” He says softly and winces as another painful wave wracks through his body. His stress meter was going pretty high and he grips onto Hank’s shirt. “The police are on its way and you will get the cure.” He says and hopes that the cure will work on androids.

  
“Dad.” He grits out and his vision is getting blurry. He wasn’t going to make it much longer. He could barely recall the sirens getting closer and closer to where they were. “Its alright, you will be okay.” He says and shuts his eyes shut. He can’t lose another son, he won’t make it a second time. The sirens arrive and the Cyberlife android comes closer. The android kneels down to Connor and they connect. Their connected hands turn white and it nods and gets a needle out.

  
Connor gasps and shudders. Hank watches with worried eyes and holds him even closer to his body. The androids taps the needles a couple times, to get rid of the air bubbles and turns the RK800’S eyes closes and flutters.

  
When his eyes snap back open he was surrounded by white walls? Where was he? He looks around and sees Hank in the chair beside his bed. “H-Hank?” He asks and winces at the static in his voice. The man stirs then opens his eyes. ‘Connor?! Jesus kid, do not scare me like that again!" He grumbles but pulls his son into a hug.

  
He pulls away and Connor blinks. “Can we go home?” Was the first thing he says and Hank just _laughs_.


	8. The Group is Now Three (Connor x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is what you are looking for. Thanks for the request DeathThePoptart. :)

_The Group is Now Three_

  
Now that Connor has become deviant, he notices his change of style.

  
He acts more human. He notices that Hank gets very protective of him when young people look at him for too long. He understands, he really does. Hank was like a father to him and he was officially adopted by Hank now that androids were now free.

  
Connor was just looking through the many files and Hank was on his computer when a female officer steps up. “Hi, my name is y/n. I was told to join your team to solve cases together.” You say. The android looks up and you advert your gaze.

_Jesus he was hot._ You thought and look over to the lieutenant.

  
He was glaring at you and you felt your cheeks go hot. “We don’t need you. We already have enough.” He grumbles. You frown and look down, you were a new detective that have just been posted here. Lots of other cops and detectives have already given you looks. “Well, I have been told to be here, so you can’t really say no to me because it wasn’t my choice.” You say determined and the android somehow looks impressed.

  
“Welcome to the team. My name is Connor Anderson and this is my dad Lieutentant Hank Anderson.” He says and stands up. Hank gives Connor a look and groans. “Fine.” He grumbles and Connor grins.

  
He gives you a file. “We have a case and are soon to head out, so catch up fast. Lieutentant, I have a lead. If I am reading this correctly, all the leads lead to this one warehouse. It might be one of the places where they make the drug.” He says and Hank drops what he was holding. “Holy shit Connor, you found the Red Ice lab.” He says quietly.

  
You look at them confused and shocked. It was very rare that they find one of the labs where they make the Red Ice drug. Connor and Hank look at each for a second then they sprang up from their chairs and rush towards the door. You fumble with the file in your hands and race after the pair.

  
"Where's the fire?" You asks and climb into the back seat. Connor turns his head to look at you. "If, we found what we think we found then-“

  
“Then they might be packing up and moving at this moment.” You says as the pieces click together. He nods and your gaze hardened. “Anderson, drive faster.” You say and this time he listens to you. When you arrive, all three of you leave the car in record speed.

  
“Alright, y/n stick close to me. Connor you do your thing.” Hank says in a low voice. Connor nods then vanishes into the shadows. Hank grins when he sees your shocked expression and nods at you. “Alright, this is a test. To show that you are a good detective or not.” He says and you nod. You will show him alright.

  
You pull your pistol out and look over the crate to see if there was any signs of life. You creep closer and take out your phone. “Y/n! Now is not the time to go onto your phone.” Hank quietly snaps and you pull out your camera. “I have an idea. We need proof on why we are on the pursuit of these assholes.” You also quietly snap back.

  
You click play on your video camera and place it on the crate so it shows the eight or so men packing red ice into bags. “Oh. Good thinking.” He says and you grin to yourself. You stop the video and look at Hank. “What now Lieutentant?” You asks and he looks at you.

  
“Now we enter.” He says and he silently counts to three then you both stand up and hold your pistols up. “Detroit police! Put your hands up and your weapons on the ground!” Hank yells and they all freeze. “Fuck, it’s the police!” Yells one of the men and they scatter. But before they got far, a silent bullet sound goes off and bullets hit the ground in front of them. Forcing them to back up.

  
Just then a whole entire S.W.A.T team barges in and makes the arrest. Connor suddenly appears beside Hank, with his sniper rifle in hand. “Good shot.” You say to the android and he gives you a small smile that makes your heart skip a beat. “Good first arrest.” He compliments back and you smile back at him.

  
“Thanks.” You say and Hank clears his throat loudly. “Alright love birds, lets get going.” He says and you feel your cheeks heat up and look away. “Lieutentant, what do you mean by ‘love birds’? I know I am not a bird and neither is y/n.” He says and looks confused. “Nevermind Connor.” He says and walks away.

  
You suppress a giggle as he looks over at you. “May I ask you a personal question y/n?” He asks and you open your mouth to answer. “He will be saying that a lot. Better get used to it.” Hank warns you and you nod at him. “What is it Connor?” You ask.

  
“Do you know what he means by love birds?” He asks and you throw your head back and laugh.

Oh man, you already fell hard for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, I can make a part two. Any thoughts?


	9. Jealousy (Captain Allen x Connor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of the continuation of "You Are Part of This Family". But Lost_Happiness requested for some jealousy, so here it is and I hope you like it.

_Jealousy_

  
“Happy anniversary sweetheart.”

  
Connor smiles and looks up. It has been three years since they had their wedding. Connor was just always so happy and sees that Allen was grinning back. “What are you doing here? I thought you had work back in your office.” He says fondly and Allen sits down on a spare chair that Connor kept just for his husband.

  
“I finished the paperwork early and wanted to see you.” He says and the android grins. “David.” Hank says when he sees that the man was beside the young brunet. Allen nods at him and Hank nods back. They have gotten a little closer but not by much. You can say they respect each other but they _weren’t_ best friends.

  
“Ready to go home?” Allen asks and Connor nods. He shuts his computer down and grabs his jacket. He stops real quick to talk to Hank about calling him if they get a lead on the case and he nods. “Here is a copy.” He says tiredly and Connor nods and grabs it. Allen places his hand on his lover’s back and gently guides him to the car.

  
It was a silent ride home and Allen looks over at him worried. “Are you alright babe? You seem quiet.” He says gently and the smaller man sighs. “Its just this case. A little girl was killed along with the mother. We suspect it was the father but I don’t get it. Why would the man kill the love of his life and his child.” He says and shakes his head sadly.

  
“I don’t know either. But there must have been a reason.” He says and takes Connor’s hand and their fingers lace together. He lifts his hand and kisses the back of it, getting a small loving smile in return.

  
When they got home, it was always a different story. At work, they remain professional and stay on task. However, when they are at home they let go and be very affectionate towards each other. They don’t hold back. “Man, I am so drained.” Connor says and collapses onto the couch. “Need me to get your charger?” Allen asks worried.

  
“I didn’t mean my battery. I am still mostly charged, I just feel exhausted.” He says and sighs. “I know what you mean babe. Today was tough, got a new rookie on my team and he is so immature.” He grumbles annoyed and Connor perks up. “I know, but you will get him properly trained, you are the best that I know of.” Connor says gently and stands up and walks into the kitchen where his husband was.

  
Allen was slouched with both arms gripping onto the counter top. “I almost shot him Connor. He was making fun of the girl who got sexually assaulted.” He says frustrated. His body was tense and the android frowns. He walks over and wraps his arms around his chest and kisses just inbetween his shoulder blades. He feels his lover relax and sighs.

  
He turns around and pulls Connor close to him. “What about we watch a movie before we get to bed?” Connor asks trying to get his husband to relax. Some days it was nearly impossible to get David to relax while others it was easy. “Sure, it might be best.” He says softly and Connor nods. He walks into the living room to set it up when David grabs his hand and yanks him closer. The android lets out a surprised squeak and looks up into his eyes shocked.

  
“Or we could do something else that takes a lot of stress off.” He says and smirks. The younger brunet raises an eyebrow and gets the hint that his husband was saying. “Oh really?” He asks and places both of his hands onto the taller male’s chest. He slowly runs them up and looks up through his lashes. Allen only hums as he cups the android’s jaw and tilts his head up to bring him into a kiss.

  
Connor sighs fondly in the kiss and wraps both of his arms around his neck. He barely registers the fact that the older male picks him up and that Connor’s legs automatically wraps around his waist and was carried into the bedroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Connor slowly wakes up and groans when the sun hits his eyes. He yawns and streches as he sits up in bed. He winces and rubs the base of his spine and looks around. “David?” He calls out and gets out of the bed. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and one of David’s shirts. He throws it on and grins.

  
He shuffles out and looks around confused. “David?” He calls out once again and jumps when he feels arms wrap around his waist and feels a pair of lips press onto his neck. “Sorry sweetheart, didn’t mean to scare you.” He says and the android turns and smiles. “Did you get called in?” He asks when he sees his husband in his uniform.

  
“Yeah, Hank called. Said he was on his way to pick you up, so go get changed.” He says and Connor nods. He sighs and frowns. Everyday was like this, more and more humans and androids were turning up on the street dead. He opens his closet and decides to forget his usual jacket and tie. Instead, he grabs a pair of jeans with a grey t-shirt with a leather jacket to cover his shirt.

  
He grabs his gun holster and wraps it around his left thigh and puts his pistol in its holster. He grabs his police badge and puts it on his belt then throws some combat boots on his feet. He checks his hair in the mirror and slowly runs his fingers over his temple where his LED light used to be.

  
“Connor! Hank is here!” He hears david shout and he sighs. “Coming.” He says and walks out of the bedroom. Hank was standing by the front door, looking at the pictures on the wall. There was one with Hank and Sumo playing together while the other was Conner and Allen’s wedding photo. He turns when he hears footsteps coming towards him and looks impressed. “Nice outfit you chose Con.” He says and the young brunet smiles.

  
“See you soon babe.” Allen says and Connor looks at both of them with a confused expression. “What’s going on?” He asks. “It’s a bloodbath. Both police and the SWAT team is going to be there.” Hank says and Connor sighs. “Of course. Let me guess, androids?” He asks slightly annoyed. Hank just nods and Connor grumbles. “Of bloody course. Why can’t people just accept that androids are equals?” He walks out of the house and silently gets into the car.

  
Why can’t they just mind their own business? What did his kind do anyway? Markus just asked for peace and they just can’t accept that. Hank gets behind the wheel and Connor looks out of the window as he drives off.

  
“You okay?” The older man asks and the android looks over at him. “Yeah I will be.” He says quietly and Hank stops and turns the car off. “Well, we are here.” He says and gets out. The brunet takes a deep breath, even though he doesn’t need to, then gets out of the car himself. The reporters were surronding the building and they give each other a look.

  
This was bad.

  
As they come closer, one of the officers let them through and Connor hides his surprise. There was so many of them. There had to be at least ten of them. He looks over to see David and he walks up to him. “Captain Allen.” He says with a curt nod and sees a younger man with him. “Detective Anderson. This is our new rookie. Officer Nathan Yazaki.” He introduces and Connor nods at him as the man smirks.

  
_Oh here we go_. He thinks and Connor braces himself for it.

  
“Hi detective.” Was all he said and Connor looks at him confusely. Where was the flirting? There was always flirting when he meets someone new. He gets it, he was a handsome android, but can’t they see that he has a **ring on his finger??** He sighs in relief as he shakes hands with the man and David nods.

  
“Captain Allen?” Someone calls and he nods at his husband as he walks away. Hank had already went off to talk to the other officers and he smiles at Nathan. “I hope you are enjoying your new team.” Connor says and the man grins. “I am. They are pretty nice to me, except Captain Allen. He hates me.” He says.

  
“He doesn’t hate you. He always goes hard on the new rookies. Makes them realize and become more mature. Makes them ready for anything.” The android states and Nathan chuckles. “Yeah well, I have a girlfriend but she is constantly wanting me to say pick up lines.” He says and shakes his head.

  
Connor furrows his eyebrows and looks at Officer Yazaki. “What are pick up lines?” He asks and Nathan laughs. “Man, they are the first thing you say when you meet someone to get them to like you.” He says. “Really?” He asks and the Officer nods.

  
“Like for an example, if you want them to like you, you say something cute.” He says and Connor nods slowly. “Can you give me an example?” He asks and Nathan nods. “Sure, I can tell you some of my girlfriends favorites.” He says and Connor gives him a look to continue.

  
“Okay, so first one. I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together.” He says and Connor looks shocked. The officer laughs at his expression and Connor sighs. “People like that? No more.” He says but Nathan continues on anyway. “Are you a camera? Because evrytime I look at you, I smile.” Connor covers his face with a hand to hide his burning cheeks and he chuckles.

  
“Please stop.” He whines and Nathan laughs. “Okay, one more.” He says and Connor sighs. “Fine, one more.” He says. “I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?” Connor bursts out laughing then everything went wrong. Clearly, David heard it and was not pleased.

  
“What did you just say?” He asks angrily. Connor looks at his husband shocked and Yazaki looks scared. “I was talking about pick up lines.” He says in a small voice. Captain Allen’s team looks at each other nervously because everyone knew not to mess with Connor. Or even flirt with him. Allen was very _protective_ of the android.

  
“So you think that is okay? Do yourself a favor and stay away from him.” He growls and Connor places his hand onto David’s shoulder. He whips his head to meet Connor’s brown eyes and sighs. Nathan scrambles off and the android leans close to whisper into his ear. “No need to get jealous babe. You know I’m not going anywhere.” He whispers and David squeezes his hand.

  
“I know but I can’t help it.” He growls and looks ready to kill someone. “Allen, you know I love you and only you. Take a deep breath and relax. I am not running off.” He says quietly and David closes his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He says and Connor gives him a small smile. “It’s fine. Just remember that I am only yours.” He says and they grin at each other.

  
It was rare for them to show affection towards each other when they are working. People don’t mind but Hank smiles whenever they do. They love each other and shouldn’t have to hide it. But they have their reasons and Hank didn’t mind it at all. 


	10. The Right One (Connor x Hank)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank EmpireNeptune for requesting a Connor x Hank. Warning though, I did make this one shot a bit sad. I was sad when i made this the other day.

_The Right One_

  
Hank didn’t know what to do anymore. Where does he go? He can’t just tell him. How the hell was he supposed to tell a android that he has feelings for him. He sighs as he watches Connor interrogate a human suspect,unlike the usual android. Most of the detectives have tried getting him to crack, but the man refuses to say anything.

  
Connor had suggested that he tries to get the man to open up and everyone felt hopeless but agreed. Ever since androids have gotten equal rights, all the cops at the station opened up to Connor. It was proven to Hank’s eyes as almost every detective was inside the obversation room, wanting to get on the secret how Connor gets every suspect to crack.

  
Hank watches with pride as Connor plays the man like a fiddle. First he was sincere and kind. The man had quietly said that he wished that Connor would burn in hell because no android deserves to be alive. The brunet took it as nothing and simply ignored the insult as he puts pressure onto the man. He almost cracked then clammed up once again.

  
Connor had enough.

  
He slams his hands onto the table and stands up. He throws the right words at the suspect that had the man sweating as he tries to lie. Connor could pick up on every single lie. Hank wishes he was just like him and he was in the past. That was one of the reasons he became lieutentant so fast. The man bursts into tears and let his confession fly. Once the man had stopped babbling like a baby, Connor just simply said he was finished and left the room.  
Hank smiles and feels his heart swell. He grins when he sees Connor give him a full wide smile. “That was one hell of a job! I’m proud of you.” He hears himself say and Connor gives him a bashful look. “It was nothing. I’m not anything special.” He says and Hank chuckles. Man he was adorable at times. “Just take the compliment.” He says and Connor nods. “Thank you lieutentant.” He says and Hank sighs.

  
“Connor, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Hank.” He says. Connor LED flickers from blue to yellow but quickly changes to the calm steady blue. “Sorry Hank.” He says quietly. “Let’s go home.” He says and Connor nods. “Yeah, lets go home.” He says and Hank feels joy fill his body. Hank loves it when Connor calls his house home.  
Once they arrive home, they get greeted by Sumo. The dog whines and jumps on Hank. “Off Sumo.” He says and Connor smiles and kneels down to give the spolied dog a scratch behind his ears. Hank smiles when he sees Sumo melt into a pile of fur when the android pets him in the right spot. Hank smiles fondly and his heart skips a beat when Connor brown eyes meet his blue ones.

  
Connor was truly beautiful. Once he had became deviant, Connor doesn’t wear his jacket and tie anymore. Instead he wears jeans and combat boots more often. He wears a jacket that Hank had given him for Christmas with the word detective on the back instead of android. It had the police symbol on the front left breast pocket and was made with a soft thin material so it can keep him warm when is was cold, but still keep him cool when it was a hot day.

  
He changes his hair as well. Instead of his usually hair gelled look, he just runs the comb through it a couple of times and let his natural hair fall, making him look more human. Connor tilts his head and Hank loves it when he tilts his head that makes him look like a lost puppy. He was just so curious about the world. “Hank, your heart rate is-“

  
“Oh bug off Connor.” He grunts out and opens the fridge door open. He eyes the beer and sighs. Connor as really changed him as well. He eats more healthier and drinks less alcohol. Oh believe him when he still drinks his beer but he only drinks two to three a day instead of the usual ten. He grumbles and takes a beer out and pops the lid off.

  
He hears the android walk out of his bedroom with sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. It was still a strange sight to see the younger male in a different outfit then his usual jacket and tie. One thing never changed out of Connor. That coin he keeps in his pocket. Hank hates it when he fiddles with the thing because no one should be able to do those tricks that the android could. How can anyone roll the stupid quarter on the tip of their fingers and knuckles. Just how?

  
Everytime the smaller, younger man goes into deep thinking he takes the quarter out and just fiddles with the thing. He tries to do the tricks but he just bloody can’t. He knows Connor saw him try because he had let his brown eyes slide over without moving his perfect head and just smirks as he lets his attention go back to the officer that was talking.

  
Hank walks out to the living room and lets himself sink into the couch. Connor was looking at the ground with the stupid quarter going again. His LED was a constant yellow. “Connor, I have something to say.” He starts and waits for a reaction. Connor catches the coin and turns his head towards him.”"Yes?” He asks and looks at him expectantly. Hank shifts in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. He looks down and looks back up. “Nevermind. Its nothing anyway.” He says and Connor looks confused.

  
“Well I’m tired, so I am going to bed.” He says and stands up. “Goodnight Hank.” Connor says and as this odd expression in his eyes that Hank ignores. “Goodnight.” He says and quickly shuffles into his bedroom. Once he closes the bedroom door he curses at himself. Why did he just chicken out? Hank knew that never once in his long ass lifetime did he back out or acted this way. He sighs tiredly and flops onto the bed.

  
Why was this so hard? He grumbles and tenses when he hears a knock on his door. “Hank?” He asks and the older man sighs and deeply takes a breath. “What is it Connor?” He asks, sounding annoyed even though he wasn’t even close to being annoyed. “I just wanted you to know that you are okay?” He asks and Hank smiles fondly. It felt good knowing that the android worries about him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He says slowly. “Okay, well goodnight.” The android says and he listens to Connor’s footsteps walk away.

  
He frowns when he hears him hesitate but then fade away as Connor is most likely to go into the living room. Why did he hesitate? Does Connor have the same feelings as him? Only doesn’t show them? The older man was confused and decided it was best to think about it the next day so he can have a fresh clear mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and he could tell that Connor was more distracted than usual. “Connor, are you even listening to a word I said?” He asks gruffly and Connor looks at him. “Pardon?” He asks and gives him the god damn puppy eye look. The word adorable flashed into his mind for a brief second before he pushed it to the side. “I said that we need to check out a noise complaint.” He says. The brunet nods then stands up. He runs a hand through his dark hair and grabs his leather jacket.

  
“Then lets go.” He says and Hank grins. Connor was always eager to get on task. It was like a fresh clear breath of air compared to the other detectives in this place. They quickly get to the scene and Connor looks at the house. “This place does not look like it has been lived in about ten years.” He reports and Hank couldn’t help but agree. The place looked like a dump. “Well, lets go and take a look.” He says and Connor LED flickers to a yellow.

  
“I would not recommend going inside the house. It has a 73% chance of collasping on itself.” He says and Hank only rolls his eyes. “Don’t you want to accomplish this case?” He asks and Connor gives him a look. “Of course I do but-“

  
“Then lets go.” He says and walks towards the front door. He sees out of the corner of his eyes that the android speeds up to catch up with him and picks at the hem of the cuff of his leather jacket. He sighs as he knocks, only for the door to creak open. The doorframe was broken and Hank was immediately on edge. He pulls his gun out and sees Connor do the same. “Stay behind me.” He says quietly and the android nods.

  
He goes inside the house and they look through. They have checked upstairs and was finsihing on the main door when the bedroom door smashed open. “Hank, look out!” He hears Connor yell out and he sees the barrel of the gun that the man was holding and was yanked to the side. He lands onto the floor and hear two gunshots go off at the same time.  
He looks up in horror as he watches both males fall to the ground. “Connor!” He yells and scrambles over to the android. He looks over to see the suspect on the floor with a gun wound in the center of his forehead and looks over to see blue blood spreading throughout Connor’s white shirt. The android was gasping and his eyes were glazed over in fear. “H-Hank.” He manages out and Hank tries not panic.

  
Panicking won’t do anything to help Connor at this moment.

  
Hank could feel that his heart was on the verge of breaking. He can’t lose him now. “Easy Connor. It’s going to be alright.” He says quietly and holds his body close to him. Connor squeezes his eyes shut and his hands cling onto Hank’s shirt. “Hank, I don’t want to die.” He wheezes out and whines. “Connor, please don’t go.” He whispers and he sees Connor’s LED flicker between yellow and red. The light starts to dim and Hank sees Connor’s eyes starting to close. “Stay awake.” He whispers and shakes Connor.

  
“I can try.” He says and flinches. Ever since the android had become deviant, he could feel pain. It was heartbreaking the first time Connor had felt pain. As he looks at the older man with wide eyes and Hank was right by his side. Now, he wasn’t even sure if Connor was going to make it this time.

  
Now was the time to tell him. Now or never…. This moment is either going to make Hank, or break him.

  
“It will be okay kid. I love you Connor.” He whispers and he sees the androids eyelids flutter. He gasps out, trying to reply. “I-I lov-ve you t-too.” He gasps out then his breath staggers, showing Hank that he doesn’t have much longer left. Tears start to roll down the older man’s cheeks and he sniffles. Connor looks concerned for him and places his hand onto his cheek. “Please don’t cry.” He says and his eyes starts to glaze over.

  
They stare into each others eyes for what seems like eternity when Connor’s eyes flutter shut and his hand falls onto his chest. The light flickers then turns off and Hank knew that the android was gone. He bursts into tears and holds his body close. Rocking back and fourth, he holds onto the body and touches the younger brunet’s cheek. He sniffles and pulls him into a kiss.

  
He should have told him sooner. He should have confessed and then he would have had much more moments. Now he won’t know what Connor thinks. His heart aches and the tears fall faster and he sobs.

  
How will he survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say something. There was a couple of people asking for alternate universes and you absolutely can! High school, human, alpha/omega verse, whatever you want!


	11. Fashion, Fashion Baby. Part One (Connor x Markus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was orginally a headcanon in Tumblr that was created by Sugarbath. Although Cartersick wanted this to be posted. Don't worry though! There will be a part two.

_Fashion, Fashion Baby. Part One_

  
Markus sighs as he finishes the last of his photoshoot. He loves being a model, he really does. It just sometimes gets very exhausting. “One more set of shots and we are finished.” Simon, his photographer says and Markus gives him a look. “That is what you said in the last set.” He points out and Simon looks sheepish. “I know I did, it just would look amazing if maybe North comes in and take pictures of you both.” He says and Markus sighs and grumbles.

  
He met Simon when he was in collage for modeling. They became partners for a project in class and have paired them up. They have became best friends since. North comes up and smiles. “I’m ready when you are.” She says and Markus nods. “I guess I have no choice but to.” He says and sighs. He just really wants to go home and relax.

  
North was his best friend since they were six. They stick together like glue when they were in high school and helped each other when they were having hard times. Like when North was sixteen and her parents split up with a divorce. North was stressed over having to pick which parent to live with. Markus was beside her and helped her the best he really could. In the end, she picked her mother and it turned out to be a good choice. Last year she found out that her father was a drug addict and was living in the streets.

  
She did feel bad for him but it was his fault. There was nothing she could have done to change the outcome. Markus shivers, thinking about the fact that if his best friend did pick to live with her father, then she might be just like him.

  
“Alright! We are done for the day.” Simon says once he was satisfied with the pictures. Markus sighs out in relief and cringes about the fact that he has to go outside and his fans will be swarming all around him. He loves his fan, he really does, its just the fact that some of them were crazy.  
He changes into a pair of shorts and a simple grey t-shirt with a jacket on top when he hears a knock on his door. “Are we ready to go?” Connor asks. Markus smiles softly and nods. “Yeah, lets go home.” He says and grabs his bag. They walk side by side and Connor fiddles with his quarter.

  
He met Connor four years ago. Josh, his agent thought it was best to hire a bodyguard for Markus ever since that one time he was nearly attack by a fan. He doesn’t think she meant to, she was just very despreate to have his attention. Markus didn’t like Connor at first, his whole posture or how he asked so many questions, or how he would just focus on his mission and get him moving without letting him spend any time with his friends.

  
But then he understood why. Connor actually did care about his well being because he would spend hours just worrying and got himself so exhausted that he nearly collaspe one day. Markus had helped him down and then they just got closer over the year. Connor then explained how last time he let his guard down and the last person he was protecting got shot and killed. It turned out that the last person was a very good friend of his and he was devestated when it had happened.

  
They became friends and spent more time together when it just clicked. When Markus found out he had feelings for Connor, he was worried. He didn’t want to make the smaller male become stressed. That was the last thing he wanted. It was funny, his friends teased Connor about his smaller, thinner body until he put down a big man that was about to hit North. Markus still chuckles when he saw the look on his friends faces when Connor just flipped the man over his body and then continued to knock him out.

  
Connor kept his head down when when they walked out and he kept the people at bay. Markus enters his car and Connor sits in the passenger side. “Finally, I get to go home.” Markus says and the smaller male grins as he takes his tie off. “What? Don’t like to pose all day, everyday?” Connor teases and takes his jacket off. “No, it actually gets boring every once in a while.” He says and Connor frowns.

  
“Markus, remember not to do what you don’t want to. It’s your job and if you want a day off, then you could just say so.” He says and Markus sighs. “I know.” He says. They smile at each other.

  
When they got home, Connor goes straight to their bedroom to get change. Markus grins and walks into the kitchen. Not many people know that he was in a relationship. Only their close friends knew because he didn’t want Connor get assualted by verbal or physical abuse. Markus heard way too many stories about people making the model’s loved ones leave them because of what the media says or does.  
The smaller male had agreed because he was actually a very private guy. He doesn’t really like big crowds and just rather keep his head down. Markus walks into the living room and lays back against his couch.

  
Three years. That is how long they have been together. He grins and sighs, feeling pretty good. Connor comes out and moves Markus’ legs, so he could sit down. “A penny for your thoughts?” He asks with his brown eyes shining. “I was just thinking about the fact of how I got here. How I got amazing friends, a job I love, and an amazing beautiful boyfriend that I have been dating for three years.” He says and grins when Connor blushes and smacks his leg.

  
It was funny. Whenever anyone would give him a compliment he would easily get flustered. He would always say that he wasn’t anyone special. “I’m not anyone special.” He mutters and Markus sits up and pulls Connor towards him. The brunet squeaks and then shuffles around so he could get comfortable. “You are special to me.” He whispers and tightens his hold on his lover.  
He feels Connor relax against him and he sighs. “I love you.” He hears Connor whisper and their hands connect and their fingers intertwine together. “I love you too.” He says and kisses the top of his head. “Play a song for me?” Connor asks after a few minutes of silence. Markus raises an eyebrow and looks towards the grand piano that was sitting in the corner of the room. Markus sits up and walks over to it. “What do you want me to play?” He asks and Connor wraps his arms around the taller man’s shoulder. He places his chin onto Markus’ shoulder.  
“Improvise.” He whispers and smiles. He loves it when Markus just makes a random melody. It was always one of the best music he could ever hear. Markus smiles and starts to play. Connor lets go of him and sits down beside him on the piano bench. His eyes flutter shut as he listens to the song. It would always be so full of emotion and Connor could feel them deep in his soul.

  
Love and joy seems to be the main part and he smiles. Markus looks over to his lover to see him smiling with his eyes closed. He could feel his heart swell and he smiles as well. God he loves this man. What did he do to deserve him? He finishes and watches closely as the other male opens his eyes and stares into his mistmatched eyes. He leans over and brushes his lips against the darker male cheek.

  
“Thank you.” He whispers and he grins. “Anytime and anything for you.” Markus whispers and pulls Connor into a slow gentle kiss. His phone vibrates after a few minutes but he did not want to pull away. Not in this moment, so he ignores it as he brings Connor closer and the other man sighs fondly in the kiss.  
The smaller man wraps his arms around the others shoulders and tilts his head to bring Markus into a deeper kiss. Connor smiles and feels his lovers arms wrap around his waist and bring him closer still. Markus then starts to kiss along his jaw and smiles as his lover tilts his head back to give him more access. His phone vibrates once more loudly and he hears the brunet huff a laugh. “Are you going to get that?” He asks.

  
“No. It’s probably Instagram, ignore it.” He husks out and kisses Connor’s sweet spot. Just behind the earlobe and he feels the other male shiver. “Aren’t your fans important?” He asks breathlessly. Markus tightens his grip on Connor’s hip and nips at his collarbone. He trails his kisses back up to his lips. “You are more important.” He says and Connor smiles and kisses back eagerly. Together they get lost in themselves, not caring about the outside world. They stumble into the bedroom and only focus only on themselves as the world continues to turn.  
Every gasp, every moan only excites them more. As clothes are torn off and nails dig into skin. They only bring more pleasure and as the sun sets and the world slowly becomes more quiet. They come together until they become one and there souls blend together as one, when they come down from their high and cuddle close together.  
“I need a haircut.” Connor says quietly as his chest was still heaving and Markus was running his hands through his hair.

  
“No you don’t. I love it like this.” The darker male says and he feels Connor smile as his head nuzzles closer to his neck. “It’s getting long.” He feels his lips move against his skin. “Not yet.” He says and Connor nods as his eyelids starts to flutter. “Get some rest.” Markus whispers and holds Connor. He nods and intertwine their legs together. Markus kisses his temple and smiles as their hands interlace.

  
He is happy. Markus wouldn’t know what he would do if he lost him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was bright and early when Markus starts to stir. He hums and smiles groggily as he feels a fimilar weight on his chest. He peaks down to see dark hair and pale skin. He really needs to get Connor to the beach more. The male was so pale and burns easily in the sun if he doesn’t get sunscreen on. He runs his fingers through soft hair. It feels like silk and he smiles more when he feels Conner stir.

  
Connor sighs and his eyes flutter open. Markus smiles and feels his heart skip a beat when his brown eyes look up at him. “Morning beautiful.” He says and Connor lets a full smile onto his face. It was rare to see a full smile and Markus was happy that only he gets to see that and no one else. “What time is it?” He asks in his morning voice and blinks twice. Markus reaches over to grab his phone and turn it on. “It is eight.” He says and chuckles as Connor groans. He was not a morning person.

  
“I’m going back to sleep.” He mutters and Markus sits up which makes Connor grumble and move out of the way. “Come on. Get up and enjoy the sun.” He says and climbs out of the sun. “I will when it is one.” Connor says tiredly and Markus lets a laugh escape his lips. He was truly like Hank. Hank Anderson always slept in and went into work whenever he wanted to. He adopted Connor when the male was seven years old. The poor kid watched his parents get murdered but apparently Conner doesn’t remember his past life.

  
“Lets go. I make coffee.” He bargins him with and he sees Connor’s head perk up. “Promise?” He asks like a child. “Yes I promise.” He says and smiles as Connor stumbles out of bed. Markus turns and nearly trips. God he was such a klutz in the morning. The model shuffles into the kitchen puts on a pot of coffee. He checks his phone to find fourty-two notifcations on his Instagram and shrugs. Probably people trying to get his attention. His lover comes out in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

  
He sits down on the couch and grabs his own phone. Markus grins then turns the camera on and quickly snaps a photo of himself on posts on his Instagram. He types in a caption and turns his phone off and makes himself and his boyfriend a cup of coffee.

  
He then walks into the living room and hands Connor his coffee and sits down. “What are you up to?” He asks as he wraps an arm around Connor’s shoulders. He hums as he leans against his boyfriend. “I was checking up on Facebook.” He says. Connor only has Facebook, he didn’t really like the newer apps. He rather keeps it simple. “Anything major going on?” He asks as he turns the televison on. “No, not really.” He says sighs as he shuts it off and puts it on the coffee table. Markus phones starts to vibrate like crazy and both males jump. “God, your phone is having a seizure.” Connor jokes and both males laugh as Markus leans over and grabs it.

  
He turns it on and looks surprised. “Shit Connor, I’m sorry.” He says and looks upset with himself. Connor frowns and sits up and turns his whole entire body towards him. “What do you mean babe?” He asks and Markus looks like he was on the verge of tears. “Babe, talk to me.” He says very worried now. “I should have double checked the picture I took before I posted it on Instagram.” He grumbles then turns his phone so Connor could see.

  
In the picture was Markus grinning and Connor was confused of why he was apologizing so much until he looks in the background. In the background was himself, on the couch on his phone. He looks in the comments and he swallows nervously.

  
_Who is that?_

  
_Doesn’t Markus live by himself?_

  
_Is that a ghost?_

  
Connor looks at Markus and couldn’t help but feel nervous.

  
Well shit, what were they going to do now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Don't judge me TOO hard please.


	12. Fashion, Fashion Baby Part Two. (Connor x Markus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two.

_Fashion, Fashion Baby Part Two_

  
“Markus, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s fine.” Connor says and Markus sighs. “I know but I can’t help but feel guilty. I know you wanted to keep your life private.” He says and Connor smiles. “Babe, I forgive you. Anyway your fans are hilarious. Some of them think I am a ghost!” He says and starts to laugh.

  
Markus stares at his partner amused and starts to chuckle. “I still don’t know how you are not mad at me?” He questions aloud and the brunet sighs. “Would you rather have me mad at you?” He asks and raises an eyebrow. “No!” Markus says quickly and looks on the verge of panicking.

  
Last time Connor was mad at Markus, it was not pretty. Connor wouldn’t look at him and when he had to, it was a glare that could have killed you if looks could kill. Connor then proceeded to pack a overnight bag and went to his father’s place to stay for a couple of nights. Markus freaking hated it, he felt so awful.

  
Connor leans over and gives his boyfriend a quick kiss. “Then I am not mad at you. We were going to have come out eventually. The only thing I am nervous about is your fans.” He admits truthfully. That was one of the main reasons why he wanted to keep his life private. He was never popular and just kept to himself but truthfully, he was scared what the media might think. He really doesn’t want them to hate him all because he was in love with Markus.

  
Markus looks over in awe. He truly does love this man. He looks at his kind honey brown eyes and grins. “What did I do to deserve you?” He asks aloud and smiles as Connor’s cheeks went red. Connor truly can’t take a compliment and he loves it. “Stop it.” The brunet mutters and Markus laughs. “Want to see something funny?” He asks after he was done laughing his ass off. Connor gives him a look and sighs. “What is so funny?” He asks and Markus pulls his lap top out.

  
He types something in on clicks onto YouTube. “A couple of hours ago, I was looking around on YouTube when I found this video.” He says and puts the video on full screen. Connor sits back and nuzzles into Markus’ side and sighs.

  
“Hey guys, what is up! Today we are talking about famous model Markus Manfred. As you all should know, he posted a photo on Instagram and it was normal. Until we looked in the background.”

  
The YouTuber was speaking and it shows the photo and Connor raises an eyebrow. “I don’t see how this is interesting to see.” He comments and Markus tightens his hold. “Just watch.” He says and the smaller male just shakes his head and turns his attention back to the video.

  
“There is another male in the photo that is sitting on the couch and looking through his phone. Who is this man? A friend? A lover? Who knows? If I did my math calculations right about 13% believe he is a ghost but that is not possible.”

  
Connor snorts and Markus lets a few giggles out. “Wow. Mark, do I look like a ghost to you?” He asks looking into his lovers different coloured eyes. “No, you are here. After all, I can physically touch you.” He mutters and there fingers intertwine together. Connor smiles and looks at the video.

  
“Alright, my theory is that he could be a friend in need and needed a place to stay. Maybe he could be a lover. Whatever it is, fans leave them be. Yeah I am curious but the mysterious man probably wants his life private. Although, it is rude to not let us know.”

  
Connor scoff, he had enough of this. “I’m sorry but your fans can be so, so low in intelligence.” He says trying not to offend the fans or Markus. The taller male bursts out in laughter and Connor grins. Yeah what he said was kinda funny. “Low in intelligence. That’s a new way of saying that they are dumb.” He says and bursts into a new round of laughter. Connor rolls his eyes, cheeks heating in embarrassment.

  
“You are so immature sometimes.” He grumbles and moves to the other side of the couch. “Aw, come on babe.” Markus says and pouts. Connor groans and stands up. “Where are you going?” He asks and sits up. “To make us dinner. I’m hungry.” Came the response and Markus smiles. Connor was amazing at cooking. Markus can’t cook at all. He somehow manages to burn water. How can you even burn water Connor will never know.

  
“What do you have in mind?” Markus asks, all of a sudden behind him and wraps his arms around the others waist. “Not too sure yet. You know, your fans should know. It has been fun seeing their theories but I think it might be a good step to tell them.” He suggests and Markus hums. “I don’t know babe. I mean like, I don’t want them destroying our relationship. It’s scary thinking of how they will react.” He mumbles and sighs. Connor relaxes in his arms and nods. “You will never know until you try.” He says and Markus smiles.

  
“When did you become so wise?” He asks playfully and grins as he feels Connor shrug his shoulders. “I have my moments.” He says and smiles. “What about spaghetti? Its simple but delicious.” He suggests and Markus grins. “Sounds awesome. Any chance I can help?” He asks.

  
“Hell no. You will set my kitchen on fire. Go and do your own thing. Out.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was the next morning when Markus gets up. But this time he gets up bright and early. Why you ask. Because today was Connor’s birthday and Markus has plans for the day. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed. He walks out and looks at the bed where he sees his lover curled up in a ball. He sees black hair striking out against the pale bedsheets and his chest slowly breathing in and out.

  
Markus stands there just admiring his lover for a few moments then walks outinto the living room. He looks into his phone and grins when he sees texts from Josh that the dinner is placed and ready to go. He looks over to see Connor stumble out and walks like a zombie into the bathroom. He gets up and walks in to see Connor brushing his teeth. “Happy birthday handsome.” He says and the brunet finishes and looks at him. “Thanks.” He mumbles and sighs. Markus grins, Connor is always adorable in the mornings.

  
He takes his phone out and takes a selfie with Connor and takes a step away from him. “What just happened?” The smaller make asks confused. “You wanted to tell the media.” He says and types in the caption.

  
_(Happy birthday to one of the most amazing people that I could have ever met!!)_

  
“It’s too early in the morning for this.” His lover says and shuffles into the kitchen. Markus and feels Connor hum. “I love you too.” He says quietly.

  
Just then Connor’s phone goes off and he grabs it. “Hello?” He says and lets a grin form. “Thanks dad. Is Sumo coming with you?” He asks and sits on the couch. Markus smiles, knowing that Hank was coming over. The lieutentant always made time to see his adopted son. Just has Connor gets off the phone there was a knock on the door. “I get it.” He says and opens the door. “Hello Hank.” He greets and the man nods. “Markus, good to see you.” He says and let Sumo go through the door and into the apartment first.

  
Sumo barks and takes off towards Connor. “Hey Sumo! Oh man I have missed you. Such a good boy.” The male says and pets the dog. “Happy birthday son.” Hank says and pulls him into a hug. "Thanks dad.” He says and smiles. “What is the plan for today?” He asks and Markus grins. “Well, North, Simon and Josh wants to hang out and then Connor and I have are going out for dinner.” He says and Connor looks at him.

  
“Okay, I now know the plans.” He says and smiles. Hank nods and smiles. “Oh, before I forget. The guys back at the station wanted to give you this.” He says and hands him a birthday card. “Well, tell the guys that I really appreicated this.” He says quietly and smiles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Dinner was going okay. The wait was long but the group was having fun. North would say a joke that makes everyone laugh and the long wait became bearable. Connor was currently looking down at his phone typing a email. Said he needed to email his boss letting him know the update. Markus takes his phone out and taps on the camera, first he takes a photo of himself smiling at the camera and Connor still looking intenstly at his phone.

  
“Hey Connor.” He says and the man looks up. He snaps another photo and the man gives him a look. “Really?” He asks and Markus laughs. “Just had to sweetheart.” He says and Connor gives him a quick kiss. “I love you.” He says quietly then smiles when the waiter comes by and gives them their food. Markus quickly puts the photos on Instagram and puts the phone down.

  
_(Hey birthday boy!)_   
_(Give me a birthday kiss!)_

  
He types them in and smiles at the love of his life. His world was perfect and as long as Connor was by his side, then he can take on the whole world. 


	13. Do you love me? (Markus x North)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank enderangel13 for requesting this one shot.

Do you love me?

  
North was not jealous. No, not at all.

  
But she couldn’t help but glower every time she hears Markus talking to Kara on the phone. She tries not to show it because after all Kara is his friend. North sighs as she sees Markus on the phone again. Every time she seems to call, his eyes just light up and he smiles so wide. North would always look away and hide the pain.

  
“Hey North.” Markus says and kisses her temple. She smiles and looks at her boyfriend. “Hey.” She replies and wait for Markus to say what he was up to. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. We need more thrium.” He says and she beams. “Why ask? Of course I will come with you, how can I say no?” She says and walks off. Markus smiles to himself and chuckles. It was a good point, he knew he can rely on her for anything.

  
She sighs as she gets ready. As she finishes braiding her long strawberry hair, she then grabs her bag and walks out. Markus was already standing by the front gates. “You ready?” He asks and she shyly smiles. “I was born ready.”

  
They set off quickly, carful to avoid humans. Even though androids have gotten equal rights a year ago, there are still some humans who despise androids. Both Markus and North had changed into casual clothing and had there LEDs taken off long before the evolution started. There had their fingers intertwined and North smiles as she watches famlies playing together.

  
“We are almost there.” He says and she looks up into his bi-coloured eyes. Even though he once had both green eyes, she loves the blue and green. It made him so much more unique than every other human and android. They arrived at the store quick enough and she realizes that they got here much quicker than last time.

  
“Hi my name is Sarah, what can I get you?” She asks and North was surprised that she was human. Over half the time, it was an android instead of a human. “Yeah, we need more thrium blood.” He says and both of the androids put there empty bags onto the counter. “Of course, I get it for you right away.” She says happily and takes the bags and goes into the back.   
“I don’t think I have ever since a human so happy talking to us before.” She comments and hears her boyfriend sigh. “If there was only more like her.” He says and North squeezes her hand quickly. “Soon enough there will be.” She whispers and Markus smiles. “Where would I be without you?” He whispers and pulls North into a kiss.

  
“I love you.” She says quietly and there hands make a connection, their skin vanishing away to reveal their white plastic underneath. She could feel the affection he gives off towards her and she sends her love and happiness towards him. “I love you too.” He says and they just stare at each other with love in their eyes.

  
“Alright, here you are. The price would be $87.69 please.” She says and Markus pulls out his wallet. He always had spare cash just in case there was a human instead of an android behind the counter. “Thank you and have a nice day.” She says and they both wave and exit the store. “I agree with you, there should be more like her.” North says after a while of walking in just comfortable silence.

  
They turn and freeze when there was a group of men with baseball bats. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here men, a couple of androids.” Says one of them in a snobby voice. North stands her ground and gets ready for a fight. They will learn not to mess with her. “Your kind doesn’t belong here.” Another one of them pigs snarls. “We have just equal rights to be here just like you do.” Markus says and she smiles. He never liked violence, always believe not to hurt them, to show the humans that they will cause no harm.

  
“Attack.” One of them snarls and they charge. North and Markus tries to fight back, but jeez how the hell were there so many of them? Just then she stops when another android jumps in and starts taking them down. Both Markus and her watch as they had no chance against the male android. She looks closely and recongizes the uniform. The pressed uniform has changed into a police uniform. Once they were all down, he quickly adjusted his uniform and helps North up.

  
“Thanks Connor. Jeez, I wasn’t sure if we make that one. Nice outfit by the way.” He mentions and Connor smiles. “Of course, you two are like my best friends. Yeah, I decided to ditch the uniform that Cyberlife gave me. Anyway I have been promoted to the SWAT team anyway.” He says and lets a small smile slip through.

  
“That’s awesome Connor!” North exclaims and pulls the brunet into a hug. He tenses up in surprise, then relaxes and wraps his arms around her. “Thank you.” He says then picks up the pack backs full of the blue blood. “Here you are.” He says and Markus takes them. “Connor! Lets go, we have a case!” Yells Captain Allen and Connor gives him a thumbs up. “Be careful you two.” He says then turns and walks off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
North was content. She laughs as Markus says a joke and they walk through the front gates. Her smile instantly vanishes when she sees Kara. “Kara!” Markus exclaims and they hug. Kara laughs as Markus spins her around and smile at each other.

  
“You’re here! How is Canada?” He asks and she beams. “Oh Markus, Canada is amazing. Everyone is so nice and so welcoming.” She says and Markus grins. North huffs and storms off. No, she was not jealous. Simon looks up and frowns when he sees North look pissed off but he could see in her eyes that she was hurt. “What’s wrong North?” He asks.

  
“Nothing.” She grits out and sits down beside him. Her and Simon have gotten closer throughout the year and she finds that Simon was a great listener and has helped her many times. “Come on, your hurt I can tell. Tell me girl.” He says and she smiles. “Do you think I am too clingy?” She asks, finally letting her insecurities show. Simon frowns. “No, why do you ask?” He asks concerned for his friend.

  
“I just feel like I get too clingy. I hate it when female androids get too close to Markus. But it feels even worse when its Kara. Every time she calls, his eyes light up and he smiles like she hung the damn sun.” She voices and tries to hold the tears back. Simon grows more worried, North never cries. “Have you ever tried telling him?” He suggests and she shakes her head. “No, he would probably just say that I am over reacting.” She whispers and sniffles.

  
“You would never know until you try.” He says gently. “I know I should, but I don’t want to destroy what we have.” She lets out and closes her eyes shut. There was a knock on the door and they both looked up and North was surprised to see her boyfriend. “Hey, North can I talk to you?” He asks and she nods. Simon closes his book and stands up. “I will leave you two alone.” He says and leaves the room.

  
North lets her eyes fall to the floor and tenses up when she hears his footsteps come closer towards her. “North, why didn’t you tell me?” He asks and she wipes her eyes. She refuses to cry in front of him. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” She states and she flinches when his fingers touches her chin. He gently lifts it up so their eyes make contact. “North, sweetheart, you don’t ever have to be jealous.” He says quietly. A single tear makes its way down her cheek.

  
He gently wipes it away with his thumb and brings her into a kiss. “You are the only one for me.” He whispers and he brings her into a hug. “I’m sorry.” She says quietly and Markus kisses the top of her head. “Never be sorry. I should have realize. Just remember that I will never leave you.” He says fondly and North smiles. As they kiss gently in the sunlight, she smiles as their hearts beat together as one.


	14. Oops, wrong chat. (Connor x Markus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Surgarandicetea for requesting. I know it is a little short, but at least it is sweet hopefully.

_Oops, wrong chat_

  
**March 16th, 2038**

  
_Markus is online_

  
Markus: Guys you won’t believe what just happened!?

  
North: Markus I swear to god if it is about your huge crush on Connor then I will kill you.

  
Markus: North! I just can’t help it. I am having a mid-life crisis!

  
Josh: Then just tell Connor that you like him.

  
Simon: I doubt he will ever do that.

  
Markus: What! No way will I destroy our friendship like that! What if he doesn’t feel the same way?

  
Simon: See, told you.

  
North: Markus, how about I invite him for lunch and we can hang out?

  
Simon: That is a great idea North :)

  
Josh: Still can’t get used to you using emoji's.

  
Simon: It’s fun :D

  
Markus: I guess so. Did you see how he tilts his head and give you those puppy eyes?! So fucking cute!

  
North: *sigh* Yes Markus we know. You told us so many times now.

  
Josh: I got to admit though, that puppy eye look is hard to lie to.

  
Markus: See even Josh agrees!

  
Simon: What about his fashion sense? Did he finally get out of that Cyberlife suit?

  
Markus: Yes he did and he now wears these skinny jeans that makes his ass look amazing.

  
Josh: Lmao, never thought I hear Mark say that sentence…

  
North: I do have to agree though. That boy has an amazing ass. I seen him in those jeans that Markus is talking about.

  
Simon: Great :\ Now I want to see him out of that suit

.  
Josh: North! Did Connor agree to that lunch idea?

  
North: Why yes he did :) He says tomorrow afternoon is the only time he is free.

  
Simon: Sweet! I got to get going, have a meeting in ten minutes.

  
Josh: Good luck!!

  
Markus: Indeed, sorry I was a little late to reply.

  
North: Too busy day dreaming about Connor?

  
Simon: Hah! You go girl! XD

  
_Simon is offline._

  
Josh: That was pretty good. I bet Markus is blushing right now…

  
Markus: I am not!

  
North: Oh yes you are!

  
Markus: I hate you guys. :|

  
Josh: No you love us!

  
North: Nah he loves Connor.

  
_Markus is offline._

  
Josh: You love to tease him North.

  
North: You bet I do. I hope they just get together already.

  
Josh: Ikr.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
**March 29th, 2038**

  
_Markus is online._

  
Markus: Guys, Connor didn’t gel his hair this time. His hair is so curly!

  
Simon: OMG! That’s weird for Connor.

  
Markus: I bet his hair is so soft.

  
Josh: I wouldn’t know. I never saw Conner with his hair natural.

  
North: I bet he looks good with his hair natural.

  
Markus: He is just too preicous for this world.

  
Simon: Dude, just fucking tell him already! Jesus, you are like a teenage girl experiencing a crush for the first time.

  
North: Oh. My. God. Simon you are SO right! Lmao

  
Josh: Simon is right. Just tell him, whats the worst thing he can say?

  
Markus: He could say no, I don’t ever want to see you again.

  
Simon: Oh.

Josh: You will never know until you try.

Markus: I guess so. Man, I love almost everything about him.

North: Just say that.

Markus: You guys are no help.

Simon: You know what? Just say that you like him and that he is just beauitful. Done.

Josh: Or just stammer like a idiot and let him take pity on you.

_Markus is offline._

North: Way to go Josh.

  
Josh: What? I was just saying the truth.

  
Simon: That poor boy will get nowhere without telling him.

  
North: I have an idea….

  
Simon: Oh boy here we go.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**June 3rd, 2038**

  
_Markus is online._

  
Markus: Guys, I need help. This is seriously going to kill me. I am going to tell him.

  
Connor: Tell who what???

  
Markus: Connor duh!? So I have thought about what I most love about him.

  
Connor: Um Markus?

Markus: I am going to tell him that I love his laugh, his smile, his natural hair and the way his eyes lit up when he talks about the things that he loves and excites him the most.

Connor: Really? That’s sweet.

Markus: Also then I can tell him that I love his passion. That he saves lifes and loves to make everyone around him laugh and smile. 

Connor: Markus.

Markus: And tell him that he is one of the few people that I admire. 

Connor: Markus!

Markus: Because he is brave, kind, and just plain beautiful.

Connor: MARKUS! 

Markus: What?

Connor: Do you realize who you are talking to?

Markus: Oh shit. Umm hey.

Connor: Oh Markus, what am I going to do with you?

Markus: I promise I was going to say all those things in front of you and all.

Connor: I assumed that.

Markus: Well, umm what do you think?

Connor: What about we meet up in half an hour at the park we usually hang out. Then you can say all of those things in front of me and I can give you an answer.

Markus: I will take that deal meet you there.

 

Connor: Alright, see you there.

_Connor is offline._

  
_Markus is offline._


	15. Detective to Babysitter? (Connor & Alice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for AaaaAAA. Thanks for requesting :)

_Detective to Babysitter?_

  
Connor and Hank was just at their desks, doing paperwork. Connor could see why Hank hated paperwork now. It is just so **boring**. “Why do we have to write such long reports?” Hank grumbles and the android grins. “Because Lieutenant, we have to add in every little detail to make sure it will help us solve the case and to make sure that Captain Fowler will know what our next move is and see how we made the next step of how we solved it.” He answers and Hank sighs.

  
“This is a police station, not a damn English class where we have to write essays!” He exclaims and Connor gives him a look. “I’m sorry Hank, but this is for the greater good.” He says and the older man scoffs. He goes to retort back that it is not for the greater good but holds it back when he sees his son’s LED flicker yellow.

  
“I’m sorry Hank, but I have a incoming call, I need to take this.” He says then shuts his eyes. Hank just stares at him. He will never get used to Connor just having a conversation with whoever it is while he just looks like he is sleeping while sitting up.

  
_Hello Kara, how can I help you?_

_Hello Connor, I just wanted to ask if you ever babysat before?_

_You mean taking care of a child? By myself?_

_Yes, that is exactly what I am asking._

_No I have not. But is there a reason why you are asking?_

_Yes, I have to be in a meeting with Markus tomorrow and everyone else is busy, so I was wondering if you were free to take care of Alice?_

_Are you sure you want me of all androids to take care of your little girl? I solve murders, that is about the only good thing I can do._

_Come on, Hank will be there and help you. Please can you try? Simon, Josh, and North are also in this meeting and Luther is still in Canada making sure our house is in good condition._

_Alright, I can try my very best. But remember I am a detective, not a babysitter._

_Sweet! You are the best, thank you so much._

_You can drop her off tomorrow morning and I will go talk to Captain Fowler about taking the day off._

_Connor, I don’t know where I would be without you._

_Alright? Well, have a nice day Kara._

_You too Connor._

Connor’s eyes flutter open and he sighs. How is he suppose to take care of a little girl? At least Alice is a android, so that is helpful. “Connor?” Says a voice gently and the young brunet looks over at Hank. “Sorry, Kara was calling me and apparently I am the only one who can babysit for her.” He says and Hank gives him a look then bursts out laughing. Connor stares at his partner as the man just laughs loudly, which causes a few of the other officers to look over at the pair.

  
“You, taking care of a child?” He asks breathlessly. Connor nods, which only causes the man to bursts out into another round of laughter. “Hank, I do not understand why this is so funny?” He asks very confused and tilts his head a little to the left. “You do know that you are a detective right?” He asks and the android rolls his eyes. “Yes I know! But Alice is an android child and everyone else is busy, so yes I am taking care of her tomorrow.” He grumbles out and stands up.

  
“Oh man I feel bad for that kid.” Hank says shoulders still shaking with laughter. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Connor says loudly then knocks on the glass door. He sees Fowler’s head looks up and see him nod. Connor opens the door and walks in. “Connor, what can I do for you?” He asks.

  
“I got a call earlier from a friend saying that she needs me to look after her daughter tomorrow. Is it alright if I take the day off?” He asks cautiously. “About time. Connor there is no doubt that you are our best detective but you work too much. Yes, go have a day off. You clearly need it.” He says and Connor nods. “Of course Captain. Thank you and have a nice day.” He says and goes to walk out. “If I see your face tomorrow in this station at all, you will be suspended. Take that day off, got it?” Fowler snarks and the android nods.

  
He walks out and carefully closes the glass door. Androids have much more strength than the average human and it has been known for Connor to accidently break something without realizing it. Connor walks back to his desk and plops down into the chair. The android then goes back to his report and finishes it up quickly. 

He just hopes that tomorrow will be okay with Alice.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
It was the next day when there was a knock on the door. Connor sighs as he looks in the mirror. He hasn’t gelled his hair yet, but since he doesn’t need to go into work today, he decides to just leave it natural. He quickly walks to the front door and opens it. “Hey Kara, hi Alice.” He greets and open the door wider for both of them to enter.

  
‘Wow Connor, you should leave your hair like that more often.” She comments and Connor awkwardly grins. “Thank you. Dyed your hair white I see? Nice look.” He says and she smiles. Before the revolution was finished, her hair was a black but now it was a gentle white. “Yeah, I wanted a change.” She says and Alice was hiding behind her leg. “Alright Alice, I have to go now but Connor here will take good care of you.” She says quietly and gives her a tight hug.

  
“Bye.” She whispers softly and Kara gives her a kiss on the top of her head. “I will be back in a few hours.” She says to the male android and he nods. “Good luck in the meeting.” He says and she smiles as she opens the front door once more. “Thanks, I am going to need it.” She says then leaves the house. Connor takes a deep breath and turns towards the little girl.   
“Hey Alice, is there anything you want to do today?” He asks and she shrugs. So, it is going to be hard. Alright he can maybe get Alice to open up before she leaves. “Well, do you want to watch some televison?” He asks and smiles brightly as she nods and sits down onto the couch.

  
He walks over and grabs the remote. “This button will change the channels and you can pick whatever you want to watch.” He sas quietly and she nods. He hands her the remote and she takes it. He walks into the kitchen and sighs at the mess. He grabs the grabage and walks around, throwing empty bottles and wrappers and putting them inside, once he was finished walking around the house, he ties the bag off and puts it beside the front door.

  
He then grabs any dirty dishes and fills the sink with hot, soapy water and quickly washes the dishes. He pauses and looks into the living room and sees that Alice had picked a Disney movie but he was not fimilar on which one. Something about a red crab and a girl with red hair living in the ocean? He shakes his head, not wanting to make his brain confused.  
Once he was done with those he walks into the bathroom and checks the laundry. It seems fine at the moment and he sighs. He flicks the light off and walks back into the living room and stops when he sees Alice staring at him. “Why are you doing chores? I thought androids were free by now.” She says and Connor smiles. “Androids are free. I am doing them because I want to.” He says and sits down onto the couch. “Are you the one who chased me and mommy onto the highway?” She asks and Connor feels guilt and shame fill throughout his entire body.

  
Alice watches as the male android looks down and his shoulders deflate. “Yes it was me.” He says quietly then grabs a coin out of his pocket. “Why?” She asks and Connor looks up. “Because that is what my programming told me to do. I was designed to solve cases and catch the bad guys.” He says and she looks down. “We weren’t the bad guys.” She mumbles and Connor nods. “I know that now, but I did not back then.” He says and she looks back up.

  
“I am sorry for what I put you both through.” He says and Alice smiles. “I forgive you.” She says and the male android smiles. A big dog suffles and trots over to the little girl. She gasps then looks over at Connor. “His name is Sumo. You can pet him. He may be big but really he is just a big softy.” He says and Alice pets Sumo. The dog’s tail wags and he leans into her hand, basking in the attention.

  
“I say it is about time he goes for a walk. Do you want to come with us?” He asks and she grins. “Yeah.” She says cheerfully. He smiles and together, they both put on their shoes and jackets. Connor grabs Sumo’s leash and clips it onto his collar. “Alright, lets go.” He says and opens the front door.

  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and it was warm. Cool for jackets but it was warm for a usual day in Detroit. “What kind of dog is Sumo?” She asks. “He is a Saint Bernard.” He replies and she nods. “Do you like your job?” She asks and he smiles. “My job can be very stressful at times but yes, I love my job.” He says softly and she takes his hand into hers. “Can we play at the park?” Connor smiles and nods. “We are almost there.” He says and she walks with a skip in her step.

  
Once they have arrived, Alice races off and he smiles and unclips Sumo’s leash. The dog lets out a boof and runs off after her. Together they play and Alice would throw sticks and Sumo would chase after them. Connor sits down a the bench and let a small smile out. It was always nice to see kids play. Being so happy and he needs a little joy in this cruel world. There was other adults but they stayed out of the way, not wanting to catch the attention of the big dog.

  
Alice then runs over to him and takes his hand. “Come play with me.” She says and Connor picks her up and spins her around. It was fun and relaxing. The trio chased each other around, tackled each other and Sumo had fun chasing all the sticks and running alongside with the androids. After all, androids never get tired.   
Connor’s LED flickers and he accepts the call once he realizes that Kara was calling.

  
_Hey Connor, where are you? I am at your house and you are not here._

_Oh, Alice and I are at the park. We are on our way. We should be about five minutes._

Connor was surprised at the time. It was already late in the evening and when did time go by so fast? “Alice, it is time to go home. Your mom is there and waiting for you.” He says and she nods. She hops onto his back once he was done clipping Sumo’s leash back onto the dog’s collar and they walk back towards the house. Every once in a while, he would spin just to hear Alice’s laughter and together they were talking.

  
He sees Kara and waves at her. She smiles when she spots them and Alice hops off and runs towards her mother. “Hey Alice, did you have a good day?” She asks and Alice nods and told her what happened throughout the day. “Can Connor babysit me more often please?” She asks and Kara giggles. “If only it is alright with Connor.” She says and both of their eyes land onto the detective. The android smiles and nods.

  
“Of course! I will be happy to take care of Alice more often.” He says and sees Markus walking towards them. “Were you guys watching us?” He asks confused and Kara shakes her head, trying not to smile. “That is a lie.” He says and she laughs. “We just wanted to see how you are with children. But you are becoming the new babysitter for Alice.” She says very serious and Connor beams. “Still honoured to.” He says and winks at Alice, causing her to giggle.

  
Connor had a pretty good day.


	16. It's not your fault (Alice & Kara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! Sorry it took me awhile to update. In Canada, there was a major heatwave and it took down our Internet, our air   
> conditioner and our power for a while. But I am back! Sorry this one shot is short but i am back and will post more very soon. 
> 
> Maybe I will post two in one day! 
> 
> Shout out to Style for requesting this one shot! :)

_It’s not your fault_

  
Kara sighs as she rubs her face with her hands. How could she be so stupid? She should have known better and should have known not to trust Zlatko. Who would help androids? She looks up and watches Alice sleeping softly. Luther walks up and places a hand onto her shoulder. “A penny for your thoughts?” He asks and Kara sighs once more.

  
“I almost let Alice die today. I just wanted her to be safe so bad that I trusted Zlatko to just help us.” She says quietly and Luther sits down beside her. “Oh Kara, it is not your fault. I would have probably made the same mistake. When you have a child to take care of, you just want to get them to safety as soon as possible. You love her, I can tell just by the way you look at her and of course you will feel awful. But everyone makes mistakes, you were lucky that you got out and accepted me into your group.” He says gently.

  
Kara was on the verge of tears when she finally musters up the courage to look at him in the eyes. “Do you really mean that?” She whispers, looking vulnerable and looking for comfort. He smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulder. “Yeah, I really mean it.” He says and she let her head rest against her shoulder.

  
They both sit there and stare into the fire. She watches intently and as she stares hard enough, she could have sworn she saw figures, dancing and swaying in the flames. She jumps when she feels a small hand touch hers. She looks over to see Alice staring up at her with tired eyes. “Alice, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping.” She asks concerned and pulls away from Luther. “I had a nightmare.” She whimpers out and Kara opens her arms. The small child whimpers and climbs into her lap, nuzzling up close to her body.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks in a light, gentle tone not wanting to push her. But letting her know that she has a choice if she wanted to tell her about her nightmare or not. Alice just settles in her arms and after a few minutes of peaceful silence she starts to speak in a low quiet, shaky voice. “I dreamt that you didn’t escape on time. That you were reset and that you just stared at with with your blue stone, emotionless eyes. That you didn’t love me anymore.” She says and sniffles as a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

  
Alice was exhausted. Kara could hear it in her voice. There was a deep ache inside her chest, knowing that she couldn’t even fully rest because of the mistake that she made. “Oh Alice, I will never stop loving you.” She whispers and holds her close. “You know, it wasn’t your fault. I thought we were finally safe too.” She says and looks up at the female android.

  
“Alice.” She whispers and the little girl wraps her arms around the womans neck and Kara gasps then a second later, she wraps her arms around her tiny body. They both hold tightly onto each other and Kara kisses the girl’s temple. “I love you Alice.” She says and Alice pulls back. She smiles and Kara’s heart soars. She loves it everytime Alice smiles. As long as Alice is happy then she is happy.

  
“I love you too mom.” She whispers and Kara almost bursts into tears. She loves this little girl so much.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
They finally made. They were in Canada and finally safe. She was glad that Markus had won the revoultion but the only thing she could finally relax about is that Alice is away from the fighting and was safe. No one will know that they are androids. She was currently at the park with her daughter and was pushing her swing. Alice was giggling and telling her to push harder. Kara smiles and looks at all the kids screaming and running round. She was happy that Alice can fit in and make some friends.

  
She smiles and takes a deep breathe. They were finally _free_.


	17. Happiness Never Stays (Connor x Markus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I don't know what happened. I just lost inspiration to write and I apoligize. Hopefully I am back. 
> 
> Also, shout out to CherryBlossum112 for requesting. I don't know why you wanted a sad fic, but this should top all the angst.

_ Happiness never stays _

  
Connor believes he has a good life. He was happy and life was really looking up for him. They won the revolution and androids have equal rights as humans do, he was married to Markus Manfred (well Anderson-Manfred now), and they have their own house.

Markus has became one of the most famous artists around and his artwork was known from all around the world while Connor has been promoted to Lietuenant. Jeffery Fowler has retired two years ago and nobody at the police station was surprised that Hank Anderson has been promoted to Captain. Hell, even **Gavin Reed** has been nicer to him and they were great friends and great partners now. 

Life was really looking up for him. 

But Connor should have known. Not everyone had accepted that androids have equal rights. After the law was created four years ago, humans still didn’t accept the laws. He sould have know that when life seems alright, that there was another foot that drops. Something bad always happens when life seems okay at the moment. He just didn’t know that the universe really fucking hated him. 

It sucked even worse when he found out that happiness doesn’t stay long and sure as hell does not last forever the day of his and Markus’ anniversary of their wedding day.   
They were both supposed to take the day off and just be together. Only the two of them but it all change a month before their anniversary when the Lietuenant realize that his homicide case was more than the normal case. He was hunting down a serial killer that only killed male androids. The killer would leave their bodies in horrible states that he knew that the victims did not have a fast death, but a long suffering one that was only in pain. No one deserves to die this way.

Limbs hacked off, eyeballs torn out and left beside their heads, lips stripped off by a knife, their heart pumps vicously ripped out last. Blue blood splashed everywhere, all over the walls, floor and even the ceiling. Who knew that a android had that much blue blood until it is sprayed all over the room, repainting the walls. 

Connor still asks why the universe planned this for him. Why him of all people? Why did the world decide to make him suffer? Why take Markus away from him? 

It was a nice morning. The couple had made breakfast together and laughed. Connor felt so happy and loved. “I promise that I will come home early.” He had said to Markus and he smiled. He came over and had gently placed his hand onto the detective’s cheek. “I know you will. You never break your promises.” He says and pulled him into a quick kiss. The younger male had smiled then walked out of the house and drove to the police station. 

Who knew that in a hour and a half that his home would turn into a major crime scene? Who knew that Markus was going to be the next victim just to play with Connor’s emotions? 

**Who knew?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Connor sighs as he spins around in his chair. Today was a slow day and he kept on glancing over towards the murder board. All those victims yet no clue or sign that it hints who their next victim is. He stands up and walks over to it. He stares at the whole thing and look at each picture. Seven victims so far and yet no chance and finding out who is the murderer.   
Gavin comes back and hands a cup of coffee to Connor and the lieutenant takes it gratefully. “Anything yet?” He asks and the android shakes his head. “No, but there has to be something, anything that points to who the next victim will be.” He says slowly and looks over each piece of evidence once more. “Connor, sometimes it happens. Serial killers have gotten away without a chance of us cops catching them. The zodiac killer got away and this ‘RA9’ killer will get away as well.” Gavin says as he sits down at his desk and Connor only hums. 

He was not ready to give up just yet.

Okay Connor, just sort the information once more. State the obvious facts then get to the more complicated facts. He takes a deep breathe and starts to sort the facts out. 

-The victims are all males

-They have either blue eyes or green eyes

-They are all older android models

\- Their limbs are always hacked off and placed beside the torso. The arms on the left side and the legs on the right side. Why is the head never cut off??

-They are have a darker skin colour. 

-Blood is splashed all over the floors, wall and ceiling. How did it get on the ceiling? Did the killer take the time to carefully splash it up there??

-There eyes are carefully taken out of their sockets and left hanging on their temples, the cord still attached. Why didn’t he deattached the major cord??

Connor eyes furrow and frowns. He grabs his notebook and look at his own questions once more. Maybe all of it is pointing towards a single person. Just who? He jumps when someone taps him on the shoulder. Connor looks around to see Officer Miller smiling at him. “The captain wants to see you.” He says and Connor sighs. “Of course he does.” He mutters and gets up. He gently knocks on the glass door and walks in. “Captain Anderson, how may I help you?” He asks poiletly. “I need to know if you have any leads on this god damn serial killer. The media is hounding at me!” He grumbles and Connor winces. Feeling bad for having to tell him that he has no idea whats so ever of who the next possible victim is. 

“No Captain, I have nothing quite yet but I might have an answer in a few minutes.” He says and takes a deep breath. “Connor, you are the best detective that this city as seen in years, I trust your word.” He says and leans back into his chair. Connor understood what Hank was saying and Gavin comes in with a sour look on his face. “Connor.” He says very quietly and the lieutentant looks over. He frowns and turns his full attention onto his partner. “What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“The next murder happened. Connor, you do not want to be at the crime scene.” He whispers and Connor frowns. “Gavin, why the hell not? In order to catch the killer, I need to be at the crime scene.” He says and was now on the border of worried. Gavin would never act like this if the news was truly terrible. “Where is the crime scene?” He asks and grabs his jacket. When he didn’t hear his partner reply, he turns towards him then glares at him. 

“Gavin, I hate to do this but I am the lieutenant and you will tell me where the crime scene is.” He growls impatient. “It’s at your house.” Reed finally says after a few minutes of the partners staring each other down. Connor feels his body go cold. “What?” He asks very quietly and in a tone that had the detective flinch. “The victim is Markus.” He says and before he could say anything more, the android was already out of the door. 

Connor jumps into his car and speeds over. It can’t be true, Gavin was lying, there is no way that what he said is true. He drives home in record speed and doesn’t care that he might have broken so many road laws, he needs to see the body for himself. He runs into the house and stops at the sight. He stands there with no emotion on his face and the other detectives shifts nervously. “Everyone out.” He demands and they all quickly walked out, understanding what is going on.  
Connor falls to his knees and feels his stress level rise at a dangerous level. The facts all add up and he curses at himself for not realizing sooner, he failed. He failed everything and at that moment he felt something. 

He could feel his artifical heart shatter into a million pieces and he knew there was no way from coming back to this. 

He was broken.


	18. Just some fun (Connor x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. But I had fun typing this one shot. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it up. 
> 
> Also shout out to Sup_ItsMe_ for requesting this one shot.

_Just Some Fun_

  
You giggle when you see the android block your exit. No cops were able to catch you and you were not surprised that they had the cute brunet android catch you. You smile and place your hand onto your hip. “Sorry sugar, but could you please step aside?” You drawled and grin when he raises an eyebrow in your direction. “I’m sorry ma’am but-“

“Y/n. The name is y/n.” You say and he sighs. “Sorry y/n, but this is the end of the line for you.” He says determined and you see his partner come in with his gun in his hand. “Really? I was only just started to have some fun.” You say and Anderson grumbles. “Don’t trust her Connor, she is a lying con artist.” He says and you laugh. “So, your name is Connor, a cute name to match the handsome detective.” You say and winked. Connor looked surprised but then quickly shut off any emotion on his face. His brown eyes still held all the emotions. 

He was easy to read, like a open book. You grin but put your hands up in surrender. “Well, you caught me.” The older man quickly puts his gun into his holster and gives the android a pair of handcuffs. Connor was quick because in a flash, he roughly grabs your hands and pulls them behind your back. “Oh, rough there handsome. Don’t worry, I like it rough.” You playfully tease him and Hank makes a disgusted noise and does not look impressed. 

“Is that why you easily got caught or where you too distracted?” He states and you were surprised. You laugh because they sent a android that can actually respond back to your jokes. You respect that and let him guide you to the police car. 

“Oh, I like you sweetheart.” You responded and you could swear there was a smirk on his face when he roughly pushes you into the backseat. As they were distracted, you grab a paperclip that you spotted on the seat. This is too easy, but it is fun knowing that they thought they had you. “Y/n is not that stupid.” You say to yourself and close your palm around the paperclip. Both detectives got into the car and Anderson started to drive. 

“Lieutenant-“ Connor starts to say. “Jesus Christ kid, how many times have I told you just to call me Hank?” The older man says and Connor grins sheepishly. “Sorry, but since there is a criminal in the backseat, I thought it would be best to say formalities instead of getting personal.” He says confused and you grin. “That is a good point Hank.” You say and you see him glare at you through the mirror. “Aw, you are no fun. How come he gets to call you by your name and I can’t?” You asks sounding bumed out. 

“Shut it girl.” He snaps and you gasp. “Mister, I am not a girl. Can’t you see I am a young woman? You are being disrespectful and I demand to be out.” You exclaims and the android chuckles. “This is why you need to be nice Hank.” Connor says and you smile. “Fine then, y/n, or if that is even your real name, I will not let you out of this car.” He says and stops at a red light. 

"Fine then, I will just let myself out.” You say and placed the now opened handcuffs onto the seat beside you and gets out of the police car. You hear them both protest and you turn around. “It was a pleasure getting to know you Connor, I will have lots of fun playing with you honey.” You say then disappear into the alleyway and into the darkness. 

You watch as they run into the alleyway. “God fucking damn it!” Hank yells and you see Connor smile. “Don’t worry Lieutenant, I’m confident that we will see her again soon.” He says and smirks. “What are you smiling about?” He grumbles and the android grins. “She was fun.” He says and you smile. Oh you couldn’t wait to see him again. You stifle a giggle when they walk back out to the main street with Hank yelling at Connor about how you were not fun to be around. 

You shake your head fondly and run off. 


	19. Change your mind (Allen x Connor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses and only hope you will forgive me.
> 
> This is dedicated to Miramay.

_Change your mind_

Allen hopes he isn’t too late. Humans were the real enemies, not the androids. It was them who programmed the androids, them who created them to obey their commands, the androids just wants equal rights. The want to live just as them. Allen didn’t realize how or when society became so lazy.

Connor was different. He was the unique new android, that only the police station have gotten to work with. Hank Anderson talked to him a few days ago about how Connor was his son. David then started to talk to Connor and began to like him. The android tried his best with everyone, he just wanted people to be happy and to like him. But with all the prejudice, everyone just assumes that androids are evil and are out to kill them. 

Allen brought a few close members of the SWAT team with him. He needed backup just in case he can’t get through his machine programming and talk to the real Connor. He reaches the door of the rooftop and takes a deep breath. He signals his men to stay back and let him handle the situation. He opens the door and stops to see Connor putting his sniper rifle together and quickly looking through the scope. Allen draws his gun out, because even though they have gotten closer in the past few days, who knows what is going through Connor’s database.

At this point, he might even be killing humans who stand in his way. 

“Put the weapon down.” 

Connor stills but does not make a move to stand. “I advise you to stay out of my way. I have a mission to accomplish and I will stop anyone who stands in my way.” He says in a calm voice. “Don’t do this Connor. They are not the enemy.” Connor jerks his head then calmly stands up. “I do not understand what you mean. My orders are to stop the deviants and that is what I am going to do. Nothing will stop me, so I advise you to kindly walk away.” He says in a polite tone. David really doesn’t want to pull his weapon out but he seems like he has no choice. 

Allen quickly raises his gun towards the android. “Step away from the ledge and put the weapon down.” He says in a very strict and commanding voice. Connor tilts his head and seems to think about it for a moment then slowly lowers his sniper to the ground. 

Allen knew he wasn’t going to back down that easy. 

He charges forwards and just barely dodges the weapon that was thrown directly at him. It distracted him enough where he doesn’t see the punch coming at him and he falls to the ground. Allen curses and kicks at his leg, but he knew right at this moment that he was not going to win this fight. 

Androids are literally made to anaylze and predict what the enemy next move is going to be. Connor was probably already six moves ahead of him and the human knew he needed to try something that would shock an actual machine. 

They fought and dodge for what felt like forever when he manages to grabs his arms and put them behind Connor’s back, so he was sort of hugging the android. “Connor! You know deep inside you that isn’t right.” He says desperately, hoping and praying that the smaller brunet will finally come to his senses. “I must complete the mission!” The android says loudly and the captain could hear a hint of uncertainty. 

“Think about Hank! Think about everyone that you have saved. Think about me.” He whispers the last part and was not even sure of Connor heard the last part but he could feel the fight go out of the RK800. He was breathing hard, even though they both know that he doesn’t actually need to use his artifical lung. “I can’t. I must complete the mission or I will die.” He says weakly and they both sunk to their knees on the snow covered roof top. 

“No you won’t. I make sure of that.” He says quietly. “You can’t promise that.” The android says in a broken voice and David holds him close. “Yes I can.”   
That is what seemed like what the brunet wanted to hear as the prototype sags and all the fight leaves him at once. “Everything is going to be alright.” He whispers when he hears the android let out a small sob. God how long Connor wanted to break his orders. All he needed was that little push and it seems like David has given him that push. He turns the android around and pulls Connor into a real hug. 

Hopefully soon Allen can get the android back to his usual self. Back to being the detective that David has fallen in love with. He will make Connor see that people do love and care for him. 

 

No matter how long it takes. 


End file.
